Royals
by PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: Two kingdoms and lovers broken apart a long time ago, swear revenge on one another. Izaya's and Shizuo's successors meet and fall in love. Will Hibiya and Delic save the land and the shattered lovers or will their happiness forever be denied? Shizaya/DeliHibi. OOC. Inspired by The Lion King 2: Simbas Pride. (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**Hello, fellow Durarara! fans. This is going to be my first story for this series, and soon I will be working on another one. If you are interested, check out my profile. :)**

**This story will be a T rated one, because it's not going to be like very fluffy, and a bit violent. It's based off of The Lion King 2, with big changes. This will mainly be a DeliHibi, with Shizaya on the side. I hope you will enjoy it, and leave a review, so I know what I am doing right or wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara or the plot from Lion King. They belong to their respectful owners.**

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, large land, divided into two kingdoms. The kingdoms were ruled by wonderful kings and queens, who were the best of friends. Soon the queens of both kingdoms were expecting a child. The kings were ecstatic and hoped that their children would become friends. _

_Soon there were born two young princes. A handsome, blond boy with light caramel eye's. He was a very peaceful baby, never disturbing his parents with unnecessary crying. He also was gifted with tremendous physical power. They named him Shizuo, for his peaceful attitude. _

_In the other kingdom, a raven haired, healthy baby boy was born. He had unique red ruby like eye's. He always was the quietest around a crowd of the palace people and always looked at them, observing. They named him Izaya. _

_As the kings hoped, soon the two met and became great friends. They spent almost every day together. The young princes grew more handsome every day, and when they reached the age of 18 they had become two beautiful young men. They always hunted together, ate picnic together and went exploring together. They were the best of friends. And soon it grew to more than friendship. One night Shizuo invited Izaya to their picnic meeting spot and confessed his feelings for his best friend. And Izaya accepted his feelings and the two soon became a loving couple. Their parents weren't against their relationship and were happy for their sons. _

_But their happiness didn't last long, The kingdom needed a successor, and they were both males. The kings and queens knew that they needed to find a princess to marry their son, but they didn't want to make their sons heartbroken. _

_One of the palace's doctors, Shinra Kishitani, one of Izaya's friends was working on a experiment to make male reproducing possible. The closest he got, was combining the two DNA and making a clone of them. _

_The experiment was tested on animals, and other humans and proved successful. Shizuo and Izaya were ecstatic about the news, and knew that their future looked bright. The kingdom cheered and wished for the two prince's happiness. Soon, they were engaged._

_But in the castle of the Orihara family, a dark and jealous soul laid. A personal maid by the name of Namie, was in love with prince Izaya. She sabotaged a drive with the both kings and queens and Shizuo, since Izaya staid home sick. The carriage went of a cliff, Shizuo trying to save them. _

_Finding out that Shizuo survived, she went straight to her master and lied to him, that his beloved was the fault of his parents death, and as soon as Shizuo returned she turned the lie around, leading the two lovers to a gigantic fight, which led to tears, yells and false accusations. Shizuo's temper broke and for the first time he used his strength not for defending but hurting, hitting his loved one, so hard lost in the anger, giving Izaya broken ribs. As soon as he saw the horrid state he left his beloved in, he dropped to his knees, begging for forgiveness. But Izaya's words broke him._

_'' You are no hero, Shizuo Heiwajima, but truly a monster hiding under a lying mask. I, Izaya Orihara, hereby exile you from my land forever. You may not set your foot in this land for the rest of your days, otherwise you will be sentenced to death. Now collect your belongings and leave this castle and land at once.''_

_Shizuo cried, pleaded, screamed but nothing changed Izaya's mind. Shizuo left the Orihara land forever, drowning in his anger and misery. Soon, two children were born from Shinras experiment, but Izaya refused to take care of them, so the doctor sent them to Shizuo. He never treated them as his children, but more as his servants. The blond's castle slowly withered away, and soon his land looked like a dying desert. The animals soon died out, as well as the water supply, it;s king blaming his once lover for building a stone wall, to separate the lands. He swore revenge to the raven haired king, forgetting his love for him._

_**8 years later.**_

In the Orihara land, the new king announced great news. A prince was created for his kingdom.

'' Dear people of this wonderful land, bring your hands together for the new prince of this land- Prince Hibiya Orihara!''.

In the Heiwajima land, a young prince too was born.

'' His name is Delic Heiwajima, and he is my successor. That is all.''

Both lands prayed that the children would restore the former peace in their fathers hearts and in both lands.

And it looked like this time, the heaven's answered their prayers...

This is their story...

**Thank you for getting this far. I you liked it or if you didn't, please leave a review or like. This story will be fairly long, so this was just the prologue. I will try to update it often. More reviews equal faster updates. Thank you, dear reader!**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Land Beyond The Wall

**Hi there! Thanks for getting to the chapter 2 of Royals. I hope you will enjoy it :). **

**A little note- the clones and people age slowly, they are not immortal, just keep a young appearance when they reach the age of 18.**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that is not mine...**

A young, 9 year old, black haired boy skipped down the stairs of the castle, running in the palace gardens. He was smiling a bright smile, his little golden cape swishing behind his back, a too big paper crown hanging loosely on the side of his head. He was clad in white boots, stripped pants, a white shirt and white silk gloves. He was a happy child, as happy as a young prince could be. He knew he wasn't a human, but a mere clone, but he was not sad or angry. He was just happy he was alive.

It was early spring in the kingdom of king Orihara, the cherry blossoms in full bloom, giving a beautiful scent to the parks and the air. The land was preparing for a festival, decorating all around the city, hanging lanterns in the trees and making the land more beautiful that it already was.

* * *

The young Hibiya Orihara was dashing through the gardens, heading for the stable gates, rushing to feed his beloved horse, which he called Alfred. Rushing inside the stables, he grabbed a small feeding bucket and filled it with oats and then served them to his horse, stroking it's mane as it ate. The horse soon finished it's lunch. Hibiya hesitantly looked around, finding no one around, he quickly saddled Alfred and dashed for the palace gates. The people at the gate slowly rose and opened them for the young prince.

Hibiya was in that age, that liked to explore, so he very often went for a ride, but he never got very far. Just like this time, it was no exception.

''Hey, where do you think you're going, Hibi-chan?''

The voice of his father made the young prince stop the horse in it's tracks, and slowly turn around. He was now eye-to-eye with his king and father, sitting on his horse with a soft smile on his face. Izaya was already 34, but looked the same as when he was just 18.

'' Oh, sorry, father. I was just going exploring our land. I fed Alfred and I wanted to go for a ride with him. Is something wrong?'' Hibiya answered.

''Nothing is wrong. I just want to make sure you are not heading-'' Izaya was interrupted by his son.'' Not heading for the stone wall and/or the exiled land. I know dad, you tell me that all the time. And besides, why can't I ever go beyond that wall?

Izaya's smile fell and a frown placed over his handsome face. '' Never even think stepping a foot on that murderers land. His land is as dark as his heart, and if you get tangled in those people's lies, they will chew you up and spit you out faster than you could count to ten.''

Hibiya shook slightly from his fathers words. Were those people of the Heiwajima land that awful? He would have to find out for himself. An idea formed in the young princes head.

'' You can continue your exploring, just don't wander too far.'' Izaya said with a sigh. The king turned his horse in the direction of the castle, galloping home. Hibiya looked as his father rode farther and farther away. Then he looked around carefully, if there weren't anybody that would see his escape. Nobody was around, so Hibiya dug his heels in the side's of his horse and rode at the direction of the forbidden stone wall.

* * *

As Izaya raced home, his shoulder brushed against a full branch of cherry blossoms, making them fly away in the strong pull of the wind. The wind carried the blossoms over his land and over the stone wall that separated the kingdoms. The blossoms landed in the so called palace garden of king Shizuo. Another 9 year old boy with blond hair and fuchsia colored eye's. He was playing in the sand of the gardens remains, when small, colorful petals landed right in front of him. He rushed forward, picking the petals up in his hands. They were so fragile..

Delic was raised in a quiet environment, and his father was a rough and angry man, always warning him of the terrible things over the stone wall. He said that if he should go beyond, he would be met with torches and hunters, he would be taken away from his family and killed on the spot, so the young prince feared the land beyond the cold stone wall.

But now Delic was amazed, because, how could something so fragile and beautiful come from a land of killers? He lifted the petals to his nose and took a sniff. They smelled so sweet..

Now Delic wanted to know, what they were. But that would mean he would have to go beyond the scary wall. The young prince rose to his feet and pocketed the petals safely in his pant pocket. He dusted himself off and rushed to the palace stables, where his horse was already waiting for his small master. The king's horse was missing, which meant, that he was out on a hunt, trying to find at least some meat. Delic quickly saddled his horse and headed for the stone wall.

The both young princes were getting closer to their goal. To find out where the road led beyond the cold, harsh stone wall. And it would be a moment none of them would forget. A moment that changed their lives _forever..._

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the short chapters, but from the next chapter they will be longer. Its not that easy to start a new story, the beginning is always hard. A big thanks for the people that have already faved, or followed this story. Please leave a review, if you liked this chapter or if you didn't, write me what should I change. I'm all ears. Thank you all for reading this far down. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Don't be shy, review. **

**Next chapter is coming either today or tomorrow morning.**

**Have a good day readers,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	3. Chapter 2: Second Thoughts

**Thank you for reading this story! I'm so glad that I see so many of you reading it. :))))**

**I feel really inspired to write and I have hope for this story to continue it's run. **

**Royals: Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: The same thing I said the last 2 chapters. I do NOT own the things that aren't mine.**

Hibiya finally reached the wall. It looked old, it was covered in grass. It wasn't that tall, but it did a pretty good job of keeping someone inside or outside of it. Nobody was guarding the thing, either being scared of it or not caring. The wall had a rusty, old gate, with a lever on it's side. Hibiya was scared at first, rethinking his idea of going beyond it, but then composed himself and stopped at the old lever.

The young prince hopped down from his horse and walked towards the lever, inspecting it closer. It was cold and rusty under his fingertips, and a little weird looking. Not the good kind of weird. Hibiya shook from the cold wind's breeze, and with all his young body's strength, pulled back on it.

At first,the lever didn't budge, so the prince gave another pull. Nothing. On the third try, the lever finally went all the way down. A loud creaking noise came from the gate, as it slowly opened. Hibiya was glad that he didn't back out on his plan 'till now. It was no turning back from this place.

Hibiya jumped back on Alfred's back and slowly entered the ''forbidden land.''

* * *

Delic was having second thought's now. He feared, that his father would find and punish him. He knew that if was found out, then not only he, but also his best friend and babysitter – Roppi, would get in trouble. He was his only friend in the castle, besides his butler Shitsuo, who strangely looked almost like his father. But he knew what Roppi would say if he backed out now. He would call him a wimp and a scaredy-cat. But Delic knew he wasn't like that. He was a bit rebellious. So he went on.

He finally reached the place, where once a river flowed, but it was cut of by the stone wall. Delic jumped down from his horse and stopped to lean down at dry river bed, where only a few puddles of water were. He stood up on his feet, and turned his back on the river, getting ready to mount the horse again, when something hard hit him on his back, making him fall down, and his attacker fall down with him.

* * *

The first thing that went through Hibiya's head was: dead. This land was dead. The trees had no leaves, the ground was covered in sand, and only a bit of brown grass could be seen through it. Hibiya was heartbroken. He had seen the paintings in his castle's attic of this land. It was once so beautiful, just like his homeland. But this...This was some kind of nightmare. Tears stared to form in the young princes eye's, seeing how this once beautiful land was destroyed.

Hibiya explored a little farther from the wall he just had crossed, soon spotting, what looked like a dead river bed. He presumed that it was the continuing of the river, that went through his fathers land. He reached the river, and tied Alfred to a dead tree. He hopped of from his horse, inspecting the river bunk.

It had so little water, that even a thirsty animal couldn't a benefit from drinking it.

Hibiya saw an old tree hanging over the river bunk, almost like a bridge. The prince was a very playful spirit too, so he crossed the makeshift bridge, crossing to the other side of the river. But then his leg got caught in one of the tree root's and he fell down the small slope, feeling that he knocked someone down.

* * *

The two young princes tried to get to their feet , but failed. The boy beneath, turned, so that he could see, what exactly had fallen on him.

Two golden irises and two fuchsia orbs met, and locked gazes...

**Ok, I know this chappie is kinda short, but I wanted to fill on the small blank spaces, so you wouldn't get confused in the later chapters. Yes Roppi and Shitsuo are the children that were born from Shinras experiment. They are gonna be like Vitani and Nuka in this story. Today there are going to be two chapters, because I have to drive to my moms house and help her out. But I will be back very soon. Please, leave a review and fav or follow this story if you like it. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

**Chiao,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	4. Chapter 3:A Friend, A Dance, An Argument

**Hey. I'm back. :)**

**So, where did we left of?**

_The two young princes tried to get to their feet , but failed. The boy beneath, turned, so that he could see, what exactly had fallen on him. _

_Two golden irises and two fuchsia orbs met, and locked gazes..._

–

Delic rushed quickly to his feet, pushing the boy on top of him, off. Hibiya rose to his feet, dusting off his clothes and throwing a glare at the other prince.

**Hibiya POV**

Well, that was rude... I stood up, and wanted to yell at the rude brute in front of me, but something stopped me. The boy looked like he was my age, and looked as confused and scared as me. He had blond hair, and his eye color was so unusual, bu,t at the same time, so unique. He was dressed in a cute, white suit with pink stripes, and with something weird on his head. It looked like a crown, but I knew it wasn't a crown.

'' Hey, what's that on your head?'' I asked.

The unnamed boy finally paid attention to me, and spoke.

'' That's kinda rude, asking something like that, when I don't even know your name.''

'' Oh, how could I forget my manners. My name is Hibiya. Orihara Hibiya.''

* * *

**Delic POV**

Oh no. He's an Orihara. Dad said, that if I meet someone with the name Orihara, I should run away. But he didn't look so bad. I could tell, that this boy, Hibiya, was in the same age as me. He looked so sophisticated, in his little prince outfit. He looked friendly, but I bet he was just a daddy's boy. I knew he was waiting for me to answer him. So I did, because I was raised to be polite.

'' Nice to meet you. My name's Heiwajima Delic.''

Hibiya looked startled, but calmed down after a moment. Was he scared of me?

* * *

**Hibiya POV **

A Heiwajima. Dad said to never talk to anyone with the name Heiwajima. But at this moment I decided to disobey him on this rule.

'' I am a prince of this land. And what are you? A daddy's boy?

'' I am not a daddy's boy, thank you very much. How rude. I am a prince too.''

'' Oh? Then I will call you Chibiya.'' He snorted.

'' That is not my name, commoner.'' I growled back.

Delic only grinned.

'' Is that a crown on your head?'' I asked Delic.

'' It's not a crown. These,'' he pointed at the strange thing on his head,'' are headphones.''

So that wasn't a crown. He said they were headphones. I was taught, that headphones could play music. Whichever kind that you liked.

'' Do they play music?'' I asked the blond boy.

'' Yes, they do. But they are not that loud. Do you want to listen to some music?''

I liked music. It didn't make me feel so lonely.

'' Sure.''

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Delic pulled out his music player out of his pocket and put on one of his favorite songs. Delic liked to sing and dance, and now a boy, who looked like a great friend potential wanted to listen music with him. The beat of the song was cheerful and playful, and soon, the two boys were spinning in a crazy dance. They moved in the beat of music, twisting their hips, laughing, and having a fun time. They fell down in the ground when the song ended, feeling exhausted. They started to giggle and playfully fight and chase each other. Hibiya picked up a piece of tree bark, and used it as a sword. Delic followed his lead, and soon they were having a sword fight.

Hibiya cheated and hit Delic in his chest, making him stumble backwards on the ground. Delic quickly rushed to his feet, reaching for his bark-sword, hopping to get back at Hibiya, when a real silver swords point was held against his chest.

* * *

Delic swallowed in fear, rising his head, where his eye's met with a pair of angry red one's. He recognized that face. A painting of the man, that stood in front of him, was stashed in the attic.

He backed slowly away, when his back met with a hard chest. Delic looked up and saw the furious face of his father. His father took out his own sword and pushed his son protectively behind him. Hibiya's head was poking out behind his fathers legs.

'' Shizuo!'' Izaya's mouth spit out the word like venom.

'' Izaya!'' Shizuo growled back.

The both young kings were standing in front of each other, a small crowd of each of their army's behind them, if the situation escalated to a fight.

'' Why the hell is your stupid brat in my land, you bloodsucking flea?!''

'' My son is not a brat, he is more sophisticated than your hairball could ever be. Why is your kid attacking my son, you murderer?!''

Hibiya and Delic shivered in fear, their fathers fighting right in front of them. The raven-haired prince gathered a speck of courage and cut in the conversation.

'' But dad, we were just playing-

''Silence!'' The raven haired king yelled at his son. Hibiya shrunk back away.

'' If you won't leave right this instant, I will order my people to attack you.'' The blond king growled at his long lost lover.

'' Oh, don't worry, I am not going to spend another minute in this filth you call a kingdom. Good day, monster.''

The insult cut another scar in the blond kings frozen heart.

* * *

'' Let's go Hibiya. ''

Hibiya nodded his head, looking at Delic sadly, and dropping his bark-sword and went to get Alfred, but Izaya stopped him, putting him on his horse instead, ordering one of his men, to take Alfred home.

Shizuo put away his sword, took Delic by his hand and put him on his horse's back. A soldier pulled Delic's horse beside him.

The two kings threw a deadly glare at each other, mounting their horse's and slowly riding away.

Delic and Hibiya turned their gazes back, giving each other a small, sad wave.

_'' Bye.'' _Hibiya mouthed sadly to Delic.

_'' Bye.'' _Delic mouthed back.

* * *

**So... this was kinda pathetic... :(**

**I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I think I failed at it. **

**I will include songs from the movie, but not all of them. Some of the lyrics will be changed, to better suit the story, but that doesn't mean I own them. I will try to update fairly often, but I don't know if anyone likes this story. I see so little views on it... :((( *sob***

**Please, leave a review, they make me so happy to try and continue the story.**

**Regardless, thank you for reading,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone. **


	5. Chapter 4: A Family Of Light

**Hi there.**

**I am happy to see so many views, but almost no follows ( only 3), or reviews ( both wonderful, from **_raveriie_**.) **

**Please, review, I would really appreciate it.**

**Royals: Chapter 5**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the land of king Orihara. Small birds were returning to their nests, getting ready for the night. The breeze was more gentle, caressing the hair of both raven haired royals.

Izaya's mouth was in a straight line, he was quiet the whole trip beyond the wall. Once they were home, Izaya quietly jumped down from his horse, and pulled Hibiya off with him. While the king was putting his horse away in the stables, the young prince stared at the ground, his hands fidgeting. He was scared. What will his father say to him, when he disobeyed his command?

Izaya was back. Now, he needed to talk to his young son. He was concerned, that little Hibiya was scared of him, like when he shouted at him. The king knelt down, to better see his son.

''Hibiya?''

The small prince shivered. His father always called him only by his cute nickname. Hibiya was scared.

''Hibi-chan?''

So Izaya wasn't angry? Hibiya slowly raised his head, his eye's meeting with the soft smile of his father. Hibiya knew, that he wasn't going to be punished, whenever Izaya looked at him like that. He could be angry and scary at time's, but he was a really loving father and a role model for his kingdom. The small prince started to cry, jumping in the open arms of the man in front of him. Izaya held the boy close to his chest and rose to his feet, spinning the boy in the air. Hibiya stopped his crying and started to laugh. Izaya put the small prince down on the ground, taking his small hand in his, and going inside the castle. They went inside, and ate dinner together, just like every day.

* * *

Hibiya and Izaya were now in the prince's room. The small prince knew, that he couldn't escape a talk, so now, he was sitting beside his father on his plushy couch, which was covered in toy's. A small coffee table was set in front of it, loaded with dark chocolate candy. Finally, Izaya addressed his son.

''Hibi-chan, what did I tell you about going beyond that wall?''

''I'm sorry, father. I know, that I, a royal, should always behave and listen to your commands, but I just wanted to check that place out.'' Tears started to form again in the golden orbs of the small boy.''That place was like a nightmare, nothing like the paintings in the attic. I'm so sad about the poor land, father.'' Hibiya burst into tears.

Izaya pulled the crying child in his lap, slowly stroking Hibiya's dark locks.

''Oh, Hibi-chan. I'm so sorry that you had to see that horrible place. But, I am not that surprised. The land is ruled by a cruel man. His hatred has polluted his land, along with his heart. Every. Living. Thing in that land is polluted by his hate.''

Izaya rocked the prince in his lap, cooing in his small ear. Hibiya's crying slowed down and he looked up at his fathers face. Izaya let the boy know that he had his attention, by giving a small grunt.

''Not everything is bad there. I mean, I met that boy there, and he seemed nice. He was really friendly, and wanted to play with me. We even danced together.'' Hibiya told Izaya with a smile.

The king stopped stroking the princes head, looking down at him.

''Hibiya, baby, I know, that you finally met a new friend your age, but he is the son of that monster. Weren't you scared of him?''

''No, he was really nice. Except when he called me a daddy's boy.'' Hibiya huffed and put on a small pout. Izaya let out a snort.

''Well, he was right. You will always be my little daddy's boy.'' Izaya teased the boy in his arms. The king started to tickle the child, which started to uncontrollably laugh and struggle in his arms.

* * *

It was already nighttime in the land of king Orihara. A few lights still remained in some houses, but the rest of the people were already asleep, a young prince soon following in their footsteps. Hibiya was being tucked in his bed, by his maid Namie, his father standing just beside his bed. Once Namie was done, Izaya ordered her to leave the room. Once she left, he knelt down by the prince's bed, which was covered in soft toy's, pressing a small kiss on his son's forehead.

''Hibi-chan, please, do you promise me, that you will not go beyond that wall again.'' Izaya said sternly.

Hibiya hugged one of his toys – a horse, that resembled Alfred, and tiredly gave his father an answer.

''I promise, dad.''

''Thank you, Hibiya.'' Izaya rose to his feet, going to the door. ''Good-night, Hibi-chan.'' He said as he switched of the light.

''Good-night, dad.''

* * *

Izaya closed the door after him, making the prince's room drown in darkness. He slowly made his way to his own quarters. Once he changed into his sleepwear and climbed in his bed, he fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow, being surprised, at how tired he really was. Izaya dreamt about the time, when Shizuo still loved him. Izaya himself, never stopped loving him, even when he couldn't forgive him. And living with a shattered heart, was becoming a harder task every day.

_A tear slipped down the handsome king's face..._

* * *

**I couldn't find a place, where to put in ''We are one'', so I just didn't use it. The next chapter will feature, what is going on with Delic and Shizuo.**

**Father figure Izaya is so cute! **

**If you liked the chapter, please leave a like or review, they are very appreciated. **

**Thank you for reading this far in. Next chapter is going to be tomorrow. I will try to update this story daily. I am now in my spring break, but when I start school, I will try my best to update, if there is a demand.**

**Thank you, and have a nice day,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	6. Chapter 5: A Family Of Darkness

**Hey there, dear readers! Thank you, for reading this story. :) **

**I am going to explain some things, that way you won't be confused.**

**Once a human reaches 18 years, they will stay looking like the rest of their life. Like, if they are 60 years old, they still look 18. But that doesn't mean, that they live forever. **

**Song is in italics. I do not own this song, just changed some bits.**

**I used this video for reference : watch?v=4gIpcXjmeVA  
**

**Thank you all again, I hope you will review, so I know if you like the story. So, please, review.**

**Royals: Chapter 6**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was starting to set over the land of king Heiwajima. The wind was strong, blowing the sand into mini-tornadoes. The land was quiet, no animal staying close to it. The land was like a sandy cemetery, with a small town. The town people were divided in two. One side still hoped, that their harsh king will make up with his past lover, and finally unite the lands back. The other side believed, that his ruling was fine. That side was against king Orihara and his land. They hoped, that king Heiwajima would finally beat the king, getting his revenge. Said king and his small prince, were slowly moving through their town, being met with praising cheers, but also with pitiful looks, which were ignored.

* * *

At the same time, in the courtyard, a blond male was sweeping away the sand. The blond was clad in a butler outfit, and was very similar in looks of the king. He was aware, that he, and the young prince's babysitter, were in fact the kings own children, but he didn't pester the man with questions, like, why were they servants. Shitsuo's back was turned away from the castle entrance, from which a raven-haired man exited. He was dressed in a all black, from head-to-toe, the only color besides the black, was a red fur trim on his jacket. He slowly made his way towards the butler, grumbling in a mocking tone.

''_Delic,Delic,Delic_. He even wasn't the firstborn. Sure is a brat, tho. Now where did that kid run of to.''

Finally the dark clothed man reached Shitsuo. ''Oh, hey Shitsu-chan. Whatcha doing?'' The dark-haired man asked, jumping in the freshly made sand pile, kicking it everywhere. Shitsuo growled dropping the broom down on the ground.

''Roppi-san, why are you here? And where is young master Delic? Did you loose him again?''

''Oh, come on Shitsu-chan. Cheer-up and relax. At last, the little brat is gone. Isn't that great?''

Roppi slowly said, standing in front of the butler, tracing small circles in the blond's chest.

''Roppi-san, how can you talk like that about your master and friend?! I thought you liked little Delic.''

Roppi thought for a bit. The child was spoiled with sweets and everything he would ever want,whereas, he and Shitsuo were treated like servants. They had to manage the old castle, which was slowly withering away. It's window's were shut with locks and bolts, the inside of it was dark and cold, with covered paintings everywhere. The huge balcony, that once faced the castle of king Orihara, now faced the stone wall, was barricaded away with wooden panels and bits of wooden furniture. But Roppi always thought,that little Delic, was like a ray of sunshine in a rainy day. He was so cheerful and playful and friendly. He was so innocent, never knowing that his best friend and babysitter, was his brother. Delic was almost like a copy of his father, except for the eye's. The eye's came from the unique gene of Izaya. As much as Roppi hated Delic, he also wanted to protect the small boy from the cruel world. Delic also was very talented in music. He had a soft voice, and he could wonderfully play the piano and guitar. He wrote songs, too, and even dedicated one to Roppi and Shitsuo.

''No, of course I love the little brat, but sometimes he can get on my nerves. And I could be a much better leader than that kid, if only father could give me a chance.''

''Are you so sure of yourself, that you could tell him that face-to-face,Roppi-san?''

''Of course, Shitsu-chan, don't think I won't.''

Shitsuo looked over Roppi's shoulder, seeing the king and the small prince coming inside the courtyard. Shitsuo leaned down to Roppi's ear, whispering.

''Well then, here is your chance.''

Roppi's eye's grew and he turned around, seeing the king pulling the small boy by his hand, the boy's head lowered at the ground. He became very nervous.

''O-Oh, king Shizuo, you're finally back from your hunt! I hope it went well. I prepared some dinner, Shitsuo left it on the ta..ble..'' Roppi stopped talking, when the king clearly was ignoring him.

Shizuo let go of Delic's hand, the small boy quietly whimpering. Shitsuo came closer and knelt down, to reach his small masters height. The butler offered the prince a small smile.''Come now, my prince. Would you like to change clothes and then have a nice cup of tea and biscuits?'' The small prince nodded, a faint smile appearing on his smile.

The blond king turned in the direction of his dark-haired servant-son, his face contoured in anger.

''YOU, WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!'' The king yelled at Roppi, pointing an accusing finger at the raven-haired male. Roppi shivered in fear,shrinking back. Delic knew, that his babysitter would be yelled at, so he tried to defend his friend.

''It wasn't Roppi-san's fault. I wandered off on my own.''

''What were you doing together with that boy?!'' Shizuo argued back.

''Nothing! I was doing nothing!''

''Do not lie to your father! Who has made us the outsiders!?''

''Izaya-sama!''

''Who ruined our lives!?''

''Izaya-sama!''

''Why would you go near that boy, when I have told everything. About. THEM!?'' Shizuo finished, not aware, that the small boy was backing away all the time, his back against the cold castles doors.

''I'm s-sorry, dad. I was just p-playing with Hibiya.'' Delic stuttered.''He didn't seem so bad, I-I thought that we could make good-

''FRIENDS?!'' Shizuo yelled again. The small prince in front of him shivered.''Did you honestly think, that you could get close to dear little _Hibi_-_chan_,'' The king said mockingly.''and Izaya would welcome you in with open arms?! What a GREAT IDEA..''Shizuo finished sarcastically and started to open the door of the castle, deep in thought, his small son and his servants right behind his back. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, his eye's growing. He turned back, facing his son, a creepy smile on his face.''What a great idea!'' This time, the sentence was genuine, a plan starting to form in the blond kings head.''You are such a brilliant child, and that's why you will make such a great king.''

Roppi scrunched his face in disgust,sneering. The older Heiwajima cast a murderous glare to his older son. Roppi thought, if looks could kill, he would already be a pile of ashes on the floor. Shizuo took Delic by his hand again, pulling him in the direction of the prince's bedroom. Once they reached the room, he ordered the butler to change the child in his sleepwear. Once he was done, the king dropped the small,blond boy on the bed, covering him in blankets, with a smile on his face. Placing a kiss on the small forehead,Shizuo started.

''I now can see the path, that will finally make us victorious. Now, dear child,sleep.''

''But I don't want to-''

''HUSH!'' Shizuo raised his voice,but calmed down instantly.''Hush, little one. You must be so exhausted. The king started to slowly sing a lullaby for his son, knowing it was the small prince's weakness.

_Sleep, my sweet Delic, _

_Let your dreams take wing,_

_One day when you're big and strong-_

_You will be a king._

''Good-night dad.'' Delic said, falling right asleep.

''Good-night,my little prince. Starting tomorrow, your life will change.'' The king said, exiting the room, breaking out in a song changing the lullaby, for angry words, and while singing, walked around his castle.

_I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did_

Shizuo reached an old, covered painting, which portrayed a smiling Izaya. He took out a small knife, dragging it over the painted man's face. He continued his song._  
_

_I get a little tense_

_But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner monster  
And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of Izaya's dying gasp_

Shitsuo and Roppi started to play out the sung scene's, Roppi holding to his throat, giving out a sarcastic gasp, pretending to die.

_His little Hibi-chan squealing in my grasp_

Shitsuo held Roppi in his grasp, the dark-haired male mockingly squealing._  
_

_His people crying mournful cries  
That's my lullaby_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live_

Roppi joined Shizuo in his song.

_So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Izaya down a cliff?_

Shizuo answered back in song

_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me._

Shizuo pushed Roppi by his face,down the stairs. The king ran to the long staircase, jumping on the railing, sliding down from it, still singing.

_The melody of angry growls_

He saw Roppi trying to get up to his feet, his red-trimmed coat slipping down his legs. Shizuo stepped on the coats end, and when Roppi tried to crawl away, he was painfully pulled back and he gave a whimper.

_A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby_

After a while, Shizuo went back to his son's room, where the small prince was already deep asleep.

_Izaya broke my heart...but I am still around  
To love this little lad_

He kissed the blond boy on his forehead again.

_Till he learns to be a killer,_

Shizuo walked to a covered painting, which portrayed himself and Izaya smiling together. He dragged his fingernails over Izaya's face in the painting, ruining it.

_With a lust for being bad!_

The king ran off to brake open the window's, with Shitsuo helping him. Meanwhile, Delic started to stir in his sleep, while Roppi was exiting the boy's room. The dark-haired male turned around and sang.

_Sleep, ya little brat!_

But, when he met the kings glare, he changed the lyrics.

_Uh- I mean, precious little thing!_

Shitsuo sang too.

_One day when you're big and strong-_

_You will be a king! _Shizuo sang.

The rest of the servants came out, starting to push out furniture and breaking open the old windows, finally letting in the light, but Shizuo continued to sing.

_The pounding of the drums of war_  
_The thrill of Delic's mighty song_

Roppi and Shitsuo joined in again.

_The joy of vengeance!_

_Testify!_

Shizuo broke open the long closed balcony, going outside, barely able to make out the top of the Orihara castle's roof.

_Shizuo: I can hear the cheering_

_Roppi and Shitsuo: Delic! What a guy!_

Shizuo sang the last bit's of the song slowly moving to the edge of the balcony, resting his hands on the railing, locking his eye's on the spot,where he could imagine Izaya's balcony. He finished the song in hatred, his eye's loosing the shine and love for the other king.

_Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby! _

The blond king doubled over in maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was certainly a pain in the ass..**

**I do not own this song, I just changed some bits. This is the longest chapter I have written for this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy it, and if you do, please leave a review.**

**The next chapter is going to be tomorrow.**

**P.s – This chapter is so late, because I watched the new X2 episode, and it was awesome.!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Game Is On

**Sorry for the long hiatus. I hope you will still enjoy reading this story, as I enjoy writing it. I will try to make this chapter longer, to compensate the long wait. Enjoy.  
**

**Royals: Chapter 7**

* * *

**_A few years later.._**

Shinra Kishitani was not only a medical doctor, but also like a sort of shaman. He sometimes painted pictures of what could happen in the future and he learned to make a connection with the dead and also feel them. Right now, he was in his room, with an open window, painting a picture of Delic and Hibiya, but they were painted, in what looked like their teens- 15, or 16 years old.

''Oh, my kings and queens, do you see what I see? Little Hibiya is growing up just like his father, becoming more handsome every day. But I can see, that Shizuo-sama is filling poor Delic-chan's heart with hate and pain. I am so worried my lords.'' He talked with the spirits of the old royals.

Suddenly, a warm wind blew in the room, knocking over a pink paint bucket, and the paint got onto the picture. Shinra picked up the bucket, seeing it as a sign from the royals. He turned his head to the painting, seeing the pink spot. It looked like a deformed heart under the young princes. The doctors eye's grew and he fixed his glasses. He picked up the paintbrush, fixing the pink spot in a more like a heart shape.

''Little Hibi-chan...and Delic-chan...together?'' He asked himself and the spirits. Suddenly he burst in small anger.

''My lords, are you out of your mind?! You are up there for too long, your heads are in the clouds! That could never happen nor work out well!''

A strong wind blew inside the room, heading straight for the doctors face. The wind was prickly, and felt like a slap.

''Okay, okay. ALRIGHT, STOP! I do not know what the hell are you four are doing, but don't blame me if it goes wrong!'' He pointed his index finger to the sky.

* * *

**_9 years after Hibiya and Delic met._**

The outsider land was looking a little better. The water was very slowly returning, because the stone wall had a hole in it, which nobody tried to fix. You could finally see the grass, but it still was brown.

King Shizuo's castle was looking better, with open windows and the balcony, the courtyard was clean and the inside was clean and decorated with the portraits of the late kings and queens, because Shizuo never felt hatred for the Oriharas, only their son and his past lover, who was now 43, like himself, but still looked 18. Speaking about the castle, a meeting by the front door was held. A crowd was formed around the now 18 year old Delic. He was still wearing his headphones, but now he was dressed in a pristine white suit, with a magenta colored shirt underneath, which had black stripes and a black necktie. He had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth and a small book in the inside of his suit.

Shizuo was circling around him, an evil smirk on his face.

''Hmm, yes, you are ready my son. So let's go over the plan again. What is your destiny?'' He asked his blond son.

''I must avenge our ancestors. Take our revenge.''

''What have I taught you, Delic?'' Shizuo asked.

''That the Orihara land is the enemy. If they attack, show no mercy.''

''Very good! And. What. Must. You. Do?!'' The blond king snarled in anger.

''I must kill Izaya Orihara..'' Delic growled.

The servants and Shizuo's followers cheered and clapped, but the believers slowly were loosing hope for the future of the lands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Orihara land, a gathering was held by the gates of the castle. Izaya was dressed in more casual clothes, huffing every five minutes. Shinra was by his side, a grin plastered on his face. Today, was prince Hibiya's first hunt, because he had reached the age of 18. A crowd was at the gate, waiting to see the now grown-up prince.

Izaya let out another huff of breath. Shinra turned to face him and smiled.

''Don't worry Izaya-sama, Hibi-chan will be alright.''

Said prince finally exited the castle. He was dressed in a rider suit, with a white shirt over it, black leather boots and gloves, his paper crown from when he was young was now made out of golden plastic and was just made for him, and his golden cape was behind his back. He had grown into a handsome boy, with his raven hair cut short, his golden orbs shining in the sun, a beautiful smile on his face. He walked to his father and hugged him tight. When he let go, he put on a serious face, addressing the king.

''Father, you must promise me that I can do this on my own. Do you promise me?'' Hibiya asked.

Izaya let out another huff and looked in the eye's of his son. Oh no. _Puppy-dog eye's.._

Izaya composed himself and pretended to think.

''Fine, I promise, Hibi-chan.'' He gave his answer with a smile. Hibiya was ecstatic and jumped in the raven haired kings embrace and hugged him again. ''Thank you, Izaya!''

A servant brought Alfred out of the stables, already saddled. Izaya helped the small prince to hop onto the horse and squeezed his hand. The king went to the gate, and asked the gatekeepers to open them. When it was done, Hibiya ran out of the castle, heading in his first hunt, waiting for something exciting...

* * *

**_Underneath the castle of Shizuo_**

''Ugh, it sure smells even worse here since the prisoners died..'' Roppi bickered holding onto Shitsuo who was carrying a lit torch. They were inside an underground tunnel, which led to a fire-pit and under the stone wall, ending in the border of the Orihara land, where Hibiya was hunting.

Shitsuo rolled his eye's and scoffed. Roppi was 24, but acted like he was 5.

''Um, I'm not scared, just so you know, Shitsu-chan.''

The servants reached the fire-pit and Shitsuo lit two more torches.

''Come on, Roppi-san. Hibiya-sama has already started his hunt, we must move quickly.'' Shitsuo warned and turned to go farther.''

Roppi held the torches over the geyser, but stood too close, so when he turned his back, the geyser caught the fur-trim of Roppi's coat.

''Ahahaha, fire! Lets go.'' He laughed, the burning tail slowly extinguishing during his run.

* * *

Hibiya was having trouble hunting. Every time he got close, his horse stepped on something that startled the animals, making them run. After another sound, Hibiya ran after the herd, when he suddenly spotted Namie and Shinra on their horses, hiding behind a tree. The prince moved towards them.

''Shinra, Namie-san. What are you doing here?'' Hibiya asked, a small hint of anger evident in his voice. Shinra stammered nervously.

''Um...we are...looking for insects for my project. Yes..'' Namie just rolled her eye's.

''Izaya sent you, am I right?''

''U-Umm, no, we just-''

''He promised me. I should have known. Now, leave me alone. I'm going to hunt in the borderline.''

And the small prince took off in such speed that the servants couldn't chase after him, so they turned to go home.

* * *

Roppi and Shitsuo finally reached the borderline of the Orihara land, and started to light the dry grass on fire. They split up, burning the ground chuckling. Roppi dragged the torch in a circle, singing to himself, maniacally laughing.

''Roasty, toasty, Hibi-chan... roasty, toasty Hibi-chan...''. Roppi soon realized that he was trapped in the fire circle and with a scream, he jumped through the fire, laughing, until Shitsuo dragged him away.

''Let's go, Roppi-san.''

Hibiya finally caught up with the herd, when he lost it again. He rode after them, but suddenly slowed down, when he started to smell smoke. Suddenly, the large herd was coming right at him, when he finally saw it. The land was on fire! So Hibiya turned Alfred around and ran as fast as he could.

Somewhere, two blonde's were sitting atop of their horses, frowning at the fire. Shizuo's frown turned into a smirk and he addressed his son.

''The fire is set. The game is on.. Now...Go!''

Delic rode inside the fire, trying to find a raven-haired prince.

* * *

Izaya was pacing around on his balcony, Shinra trying to calm him down.

''Izaya, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I mean, what could go wrong?''

Izaya continued his pacing, earning strange looks from Shinra and his other servants. He raised his head a little, looking around and thinking. _Shinra is right, I have to trust little Hibi-chan. It's true, what could go wrong. At least the scene looked fine. The sun was slowly setting, the breeze was nice, a streak of black smoke was in the air...wait. Smoke!? _Izaya stopped pacing, his eye's growing in fear. Fire!

''Shinra,ride ahead of me. Find Hibiya!''

Shinra was already out of the door and Izaya gathered all the fighting men and women. They had to save the young prince!

Meanwhile, Hibiya was trapped in the fire and scared. He ran around,when suddenly a burning branch fell, startling Alfred and making the horse throw his rider of and running away. Hibiya started to cough. It was getting hard to breath and see. The prince knew, that he had to find a some-sort of high point, higher then the fire to reach oxygen. The raven spotted a small cliff, so he dashed towards it. He grabbed onto it, almost slipping off. Using the last of his strength, he pulled himself onto the cliff and immediately collapsing.

A tall figure immersed from the shadows. Delic wore a straight face, kneeling down at the prince's level. He felt a little bad for hurting the small raven, but he had to follow the plan. He picked the prince up bridal-style and tried to carry him to safety. The fire was spreading fast, and it was hard to move through it. Delic found the lake and immediately jumped into it, accidentally letting go of the raven, letting him go under the surface. He dived under and picked up the prince, the golden cape falling of from the ravens body, swimming to the shore.

Shinra was the first to reach the lake, when he saw the blond mop of hair in the water, recognizing the outsider prince. He formed a strategy in his head, but turned around to get Izaya. Meanwhile, the said blond finally reached the shore, pulling the raven-haired prince out of the water, which caused the small prince to cough.

''Ugh, where am I?'' Hibiya asked, once he returned to consciousness.

''You, dear prince, are safe in the land of king Orihara.''

Hibiya thought the words over, finally understanding where he was.

''What?! No?! What did you do, commoner, why would you bring me here, I was fine where I was. Who do you think you are?!''

''I think, that i am the one who just saved your life! Stop being so stubborn. And, from where i was standing, it didn't look like you were fine to me.''

''Did I ask for your help? I don't think so.''

''Stop arguing with me, Chibiya..''

''Chibiya!? How dare you call me that..wait'' The prince suddenly remembered something.

_''I am a prince of this land. And what are you? A daddy's boy?_

_''I am not a daddy's boy, thank you very much. How rude. I am a prince too.''_

_''Oh? Then I will call you Chibiya.'' He snorted._

_''That is not my name, commoner.'' I growled back._

''Delic?'' Hibiya asked. The blond smiled and nodded. The scene was interrupted, by a sound of a sword being drawn out. The raven king jumped between the two prince's pointing the tip of his sword at Delic, and pushing his son behind his back.

''Shinra, take Hibiya home.'' Izaya said, voice filled with anger. He addressed his son.''No more hunts for you, Hibiya. Not now, not ever.''

''But, dad, I was doing just fine, even before Delic-''

''Delic?! That hairball?!'' The king turned his attention back to the blond outsider prince.

Suddenly, Shinra thought it was best to cut in. ''Yes , Delic, how dare you save the kings son?''

Izaya stopped his glaring and calmed down. He knew he had to try and talk normally with the blond.

''You saved Hibiya? Why?'' The king asked.

Delic composed himself and answered. ''I am begging you to let me join your people.''

''No! You were banished from my land, to the outlands, along with your father.''

''I no longer follow my father, I left the outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now. Or are you going to punish me for the crime my father did, and not I?

Izaya glared at the blond and started pacing around again. He thought long and hard. He finally turned to face the blond prince.

''I will reserve my judgement for now, and you will be judged by my parents law. Slip up, and you are going back where you came from. Now, let's head back.''

Izaya's squad, Hibiya and Delic finally reached the castle. All the people and the king went inside the castle, and Delic followed, when he was stopped by Izaya.

''I welcome you in my land, but not my castle. Sleep in the stables or on the ground, I don't care, but you will not be setting a foot in my abode.'' Izaya snarled and shut the door. Delic glared at the door, but turned around and set his place under a Sakura tree, pulling out his book and pen, getting comfortable against the tree. Hibiya finally caught up and saw the scene. He walked towards Delic and sat beside him.

''What are you doing?'' The raven asked.

''I'm writing in my song book, what does it look like, Chibiya?''

''I was just curious, and please don't call me that. My name is Hibiya.'' The prince said. ''So, you write songs?'' He asked.

''Yeah, all kinds of songs. They help me through the loneliness.'' The blond answered. He suddenly realized, that he was sitting under the tree, that produced the petals he saw when he was young. ''Hey, can you tell me, what kind of a tree is this?''

''I will tell you and show you the land tomorrow, if you'll play your songs for me. It's getting kinda late.'' The raven answered.

''I'll look forward to it. Good-night, Your Highness.''

''Good-night, Delic.'' The small raven said and went inside the castle. Delic got comfortable and laid down, falling asleep.

Meanwhile, a trio was watching the scene.

''Shizuo-sama, did you see it?! He let him go!'' Roppi bickered, when Shitsuo covered his mouth. Shizuo didn't look angry, in fact, he was smirking.

''Relax, Roppi-chan. He has to get closer, and when he gets alone with Izaya, he will-'' And to emphasize his point, he drew out his sword and chopped of a branch, imagining it to be his lost lovers head.

* * *

Izaya was stirring in bed. He was having a nightmare.

_The scene was the one with the cliff, from where his parents and soon to be parents-in-law were falling down. Izaya rushed to help them, carefully sliding down the cliff's wall, hanging on by a branch, and reaching his other hand for the royals._

_''Izaya, help us..'' The royals screamed and tried to reach the ravens hand._

_''Mother...Father..almost there, just a little bit more...''_

_Izaya suddenly was pulled up by a dark figure. He turned his head and saw the royal carriage falling down, hearing the royals screaming to their deaths._

_''NOOOOO!'' Izaya screamed and started to sob, turning his head to face his abducter. The dark figure grew blond hair and the face he knew anywhere._

_''Shizuo, WHY!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE THEM?!'' Izaya screamed. The blond figure started to laugh, when the figure wasn't in the dark. It wasn't Shizuo, it was..._

_''Delic...?''_

_Delic still laughed, and then raised the raven in the air, throwing him down the same cliff, where just a moment ago, his family fell to their death, Izaya now following them._

_''NOOOO!''_

Izaya woke up, drenched in sweat, breathing heavy. He felt a burn in his eye's. He felt tears coming.

''Why, Shizuo? Why didn't you save them? Why didn't you save me?'' The raven asked himself. The tears started to fall heavily. ''Why did you leave me? And more importantly, why did you have to break my heart?''

The tears fell nonstop, and soon Izaya fell back asleep.

* * *

**Thank you so much for leaving a review or like or follow. I'm sorry for the hiatus, because I was sick, but now I'm better, that I can update. This chapter kinda resembles the movie, but it will not continue on like the movie. This is the longest chapter I have written now for this story. I will be writing a new story soon and a couple of one-shots soon, so check my profile for that. Please, leave a review, they make me happy and make me update more faster. The story is going to take a sudden turn very soon, so i hope that you will bear with my slow and sloppy writing. Leave a review, if you think of something that could help me with my writing.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed, new chapter is coming soon,  
**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	8. Chapter 7: Of Songs And Cherry Blossoms

**Hello, dear readers! Sorry for not updating for so long, but here you are. A big thanks for the people who reviewed! From 4 to 14 reviews, OMG! Thank you so much. I hope you will all enjoy reading this story, like I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise above the land of king Orihara. It was a warm spring morning with birds chirping, a light breeze rustling pink cherry blossoms. The town folk were getting ready to start the day early, opening up their shops, so servants of the castle and others could get the usual things like bread, flour, milk, etc.

A blond male, underneath a Sakura tree, was slowly waking up. He didn't realize where he was, until he remembered last night's events. Delic was starting to feel bad, wanting to forget about the plan his father made him do. He stood up, straightened his clothes and pulled a small comb out of his pocket to brush his wild bed hair. Well, ground hair...but thats not the point.

The blond sat down again, pulling out his small song book and pen, and tried to think up new lyrics. When he couldn't, he turned to the next page and started to draw the tree he was sitting underneath. This was the tree, that grew those beautiful petals he saw when he was a child. Those same petals were still hidden in his room, inside a book.

Delic was halfway through his drawing, when he suddenly heard footsteps running in his direction. He turned his head, and saw the small raven running towards him, hair disheveled and plastic crown hanging on the side of his head. His cape was changed, the golden one lost in the lake. His outfit was a white button-up shirt with a tight fitting vest, black pants with a golden-brown belt, brownish boots and cape, with black gloves. The raven-haired prince finally slowed down and sat down beside Delic, looking over his arm, to see what he was doing.

''Good morning, Your Highness.''

''Good morning, Delic. I'm sorry, that you had to sleep outside. Did you sleep well?'' The raven asked.

''Yeah, it wasn't that bad, actually. The air is fresher here, than at home.'' The blond answered and resumed his drawing. The golden orbs of the raven-haired prince were burning holes in Delic's hands. The blond slowly turned his head, seeing the smaller male staring at his drawing.

''Is something wrong, Chibiya?'' The blond asked with a smirk. The small prince pouted, throwing a small glare to the blond.

''Stop calling me Chibiya. And nothing is wrong, it's just your drawing.'''

''What about it?'' The blond asked.

''It's amazing. I didn't know you were an artist.'' Hibiya praised. Delic suddenly blushed, never getting much compliments about his art. Only Roppi and Shitsuo liked his art, his father always saying that art won't help him lead the country and become a great king. The blond always hid his talents, but now that he was outside his homeland, he felt that he could finally enjoy his artwork. The two royals gazed into each-others eye's.

''Thank you, Hibiya.'' Delic smiled, dropping the nickname. They sat underneath the tree for 5 minutes, just staring at each-other, until a sudden gust of wind pulled Hibiya's crown off his head, breaking the trance. Delic shook his head, clearing the thoughts of kissing the small prince out of his head. He suddenly remembered the promise Hibiya gave him the night before, about the tour of the kingdom. And his fathers plan was for him to get closer to Hibiya, so it was a win-win situation.

''So, Hibiya, how about that tour you promised me?'' The blond asked.

''Oh, I almost forgot about it. Well then, lets go.''

They both raised to their feet, when suddenly the raven-haired prince tripped over his own feet and almost fell to the ground,when Delic caught him mid-fall.

''Careful, Your Highness.'' The blond said with a smile. Hibiya's face flushed pink.

''O-Of course. Now, let's go.''

* * *

The pair had reached the town within an hour, not riding their horses, because Hibiya refused to ride without Alfred, and the said horse was missing at the moment, the castles servants on the lookout for him.

The town was small, with a few houses, shops, a small school and a library. The town folk were friendly and kind, the kids were cheerful and full of life. The two royals entered the small town, immediately drawing attention. They were met with warm smiles, greetings, product offerings and looks of awe from the small children. They continued farther, until a loud crash sounded throughout the town, three small teenagers running in their direction. A short raven-haired boy, a taller blond and a short haired girl with glasses, all teenagers dressed in school uniforms, running away from a group of older teenagers, which they assumed were bullies. The blond kid from the group recognized Hibiya. The raven prince and the teenage blond were friends, so the teenagers hid behind the royal couple. The bullies caught up, their leader speaking up.

''Hey, what the hell, let us through.'' The ginger haired male barked at the royals. Delic was starting to get pissed off, when suddenly, Hibiya cut in.

''You, commoner, how dare you talk to us like that? Do you know who I am?'' The raven asked.

''Yeah, we know. You are that stuck up prince who lives in a castle, and has everything handed to him on a silver plater. You know, Masaomi owed us some money, but I think we could take you instead.'' The bully leader said.

Hibiya shivered in fear, backing away, and when it looked like the ginger male was about to pounce on him, Delic raised the bully in the air, throwing him far away, then he grabbed the raven-haired princes hand and screamed.

''RUN!''

* * *

The group stopped running, the older two males were left breathless. The two teenage boy's were laughing, the girl sporting a small smile on her face. When they all got their breathing back, Hibiya gestured to the small blond.

''Delic, meet my friend, Masaomi Kida. Masaomi, this is Delic.''

The two blonds shook hands, Kida introducing the other teenagers as Mikado and Anri. The bunch walked the rest of the day together, until the kids had to go home, and by then, the sun was already setting.

The two royals laid down in a low cut meadow, watching the stars. The two males were right next to each-other, pointing at the sky and constellations. They saw a fluffy teddy bear, a bunny and a crown. Hibiya pointed at another formation.

''Hey, Delic, look! That one looks like a couple holding hands.'' The prince blurted out. Hibiya only then realized what had he said and flushed beet red. ''U-Uh, I mean, they could be friends too...''

Delic smiled and turned his gaze back up to the sky. ''I've never done this before, Hibiya, I'm glad I did this together with you, first.'' Hibiya flushed more red.

''O-Oh, really? I did this with Izaya all the time, when i was younger. You know, Delic, my father said that after we die, we all go up there with the other great kings.'' The blonds face fell, a frown plastered on his face.

''Do you think me and dad will go up there?'' Hibiya rose up to a sitting position, a look of pitty on his face. Delic rose up too, looking at the prince.

''Don't look at me like that, Chibiya. You don't know, what kind of person is my father or me. I may be even more dangerous than him.''

''Delic, I know that I've known you just a short time, but you are not a bad person. I want to be your friend, I want to be with you.'' Hibiya said, his cheeks flushing bright pink. An awkward silence set between them. A gust of wind blew, blowing cherry blossoms onto them. Delic suddenly remembered, that he wanted to know what these petals were.

''Hey, Hibiya, you promised me to tell, what these were?'' The blond asked.

''These are cherry blossoms, from a tree called Sakura. We even host festivals for this tree's blooming.'' Hibiya anwered.''Now you have to sing one of your songs. That was the deal.'' The raven-haired prince smirked. Delic let out a huff of breath, letting out a quiet 'okay', digging in his suit pocket. He pulled out his song book, turned some pages, finally setting on one of his unfinished, but favorite songs.

''Just, don't laugh. I haven't sung for a while.'' Hibiya just nodded. Delic started to slowly sing.

_Tonight looks like a cold one  
If the moon decides to show  
And dance along the ocean  
None of us will know..._  
_None of us will know..._

_So this is the end of it_  
_It's time for us to go_  
_Back to where we started_  
_Back to what we know..._  
_Back to what we know..._

_Do you know what it feels like_  
_To be alone?_  
_Well I do, I do_  
_Do you know what it feels like_

_To be alone?  
Well I do, I do..._

_Tonight looks like a cold one_  
_If the moon decides to show_  
_And dance along the ocean_  
_None of us will know..._  
_None of us will know..._

_So this is the end of it_

_It's time for us to go  
Back to where we started  
Back to what we know...  
Back to what we know..._

When Delic finished, Hibiya's eye's were filled with tears. The blond huffed, turning his gaze to the raven prince and was startled, when he saw the tears in his eye's. Delic sometimes got that reaction of pitty from the castle servants, Roppi and Shitsuo. That well known look of pitty.

''Delic, I-I...''

''Hibiya, just...don't. I'm sorry, but..I-I have to go.'' With saying that, Delic rose to his feet, fixing his suit, getting ready to leave. Hibiya jumped to a standing postition, grabing Delic's jacket blond turned to look at the raven

''Delic, please. Don't go..'' Hibiya let go of Delic's sleeve.

''I-I'm sorry, I have to go.'' Delic started to leave, turning his head, seeing the pained expresion on the raven-haired princes face. The blond didn't even get very far, when he was stopped by a hand.

''Where do you think you are going, Delic-sama?'' The owner of the voice rose up, and now, a spectacled man was standing and grinning in front of him. Delic thought a bit, giving a quiet answer.

''U-Uh, nowhere..''

''That's what I thought so, too. Now follow me.'' The man yelled to the raven prince too. ''Hibiya-sama, follow me!''

The royal couple followed the bizzare man, running through a line of trees, when suddenly they stopped by a boat in the river, the spectacled man pushing them inside of it and jumping inside himself, holding a paddle to steer. Delic finally sat up with Hibiya, struggling.

''Where is this guy taking us?!'' The blond screamed.

''Delic-sama, I am taking you both to a land, where you can be yourself's and open your hearts to each-other. The land of LOVE!

The doctor started to sing for the couple.

_There's a place where the crazy moon  
Makes the people sing and the couples swoon  
And the sultry scent of the cherry bloom  
Will carry you away_

_Where the children swing from the tree swings  
And the old folk rumba in a conga line  
And the couple's hands are intertwined  
As the stars come out to play_

_In your love's world  
Where the cherry fruit grow sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In your love's world  
Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will lead you there_

Hibiya caught the cherries, that Shinra threw at him, and fed them to Delic, the blond almost choking on the kernel, when the prince leaned in, kissing him on the cheek and it helped Delic to swallow it down.

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep  
Better hold your breath cause the water's deep  
It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap  
But falling's half the fun!_

The group swam down a small waterfall, falling out of the boat, but in the fall, they jumped back in.

_In your love's world  
Where the cherry fruit grow sweet  
And it's so divine  
That you lose your mind  
As it sweeps you off your feet  
In your love's world_  
_Without a worry or a care  
It just takes two  
To make it true  
Your heart will take you there!_

The trip soon ended, the couple climbing out of the boat, head spinning and body dizzy. They stagered back to the castle, humming the love song. Once they reached the castles doors, they knew that they had to part. Delic looked at the tree, that was his bed. The couple stood in front of the door saying their good-nights. The blond already started to head for the Sakura, when he heard running.

''Delic, wait!''

The blond turned around, when the raven jumped in front of him, smashing their lips together in a kiss. Delic's eye's grew, but he soon relaxed and closed his fuchsia orbs and pulled the small prince closer, kissing back. They stood there for a while, lost in the lip-lock, that they didn't notice another raven, Izaya, watching them.

Izaya stood on the balcony, Shinra by his side.

''Shinra, how do I know, if I can trust him?'' He asked the doctor and his advisor.

''Izaya, just look at Hibiya down there, can't you see? Your son is in love with the blond. If Hibiya trust's him, you should too. Try to get to know him.'' Shinra answered, leaving the king in his own thoughts. _They remind me so much of me and Shizuo...Maybe I should get to know him..._

The couple finally broke apart, when they couldn't breathe, their foreheads touching. Delic was the first to open his eye's and speak up.

''Wow...'' The blond smiled.

''Yeah..'' Hibiya smiled back. They stayed like that for a while, when suddenly, the castle door swung open, Izaya standing in the doorway.

''Hibiya, come inside, it's getting late.''

''Coming Izaya!''

The couple shared a small peck, and turned away from each-other. Hibiya ran inside, a small sigh of happiness escaping his lips. Delic headed for his tree, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The blond turned around, and saw Izaya, a genuine smile on his face.

''Tonight is going to be a cold night. You should stay with Hibiya. Come inside.'' Izaya said, leading Delic inside his castle. Once they reached Hibiya's room, the blond bowed before the king, wishing a good-night.

''Good-night, Delic. And don't try anything on Hibiya.'' Izaya said, smirking, leaving a blushing Delic behind.

Another blond, just outside the castle, saw the entire scene unfold.

''Delic. You just wasted an opportunity. Do not try to betray me.'' The blond king turned away, to head home, a sad look on his face. ''You, Shitsuo and Roppi are the only one's I have left, since Izaya is no longer mine...''

* * *

**I finally updated! I hope you liked the chapter. The songs I used I changed a bit, but that doesn't mean I own them. I used a song from lion king and a song that Johnny Yong Bosch sings, so check it out. I you like this story, review, follow and like, it makes me write longer.**

**Until next time,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	9. Chapter 8: Trust Deceived

**Oh, shoot. I haven't updated for a long time, gomen. I was busy with school and other stuff. I have some news but I'll tell in the end note. It's time for the next chapter. I received some reviews, that some of you want me to not go with the Lion King plot. It's going to be similar, but from this chapter, it's going off of the LK plot. And I'm kinda tired putting in the songs, so I won't. Sorry if someone liked them. If there is a part where I imagined a song, I will add a A/N. **

**Not going to stall this anymore, let's go.**

**Oh, yeah, and if you are confused, Hibiya and Delic aren't blood related and are clones.**

**Royals: Chapter 9**

* * *

Morning came over the land of Orihara Izaya. The sky was promising rain, and a slight wind. It was late morning, when shifting came from the room of prince Hibiya. The golden-eye prince sat up in his bed, stretching out his muscles from constantly being in the same position. His eye's scanned his room, spotting a mop of blond hair on his couch. He remembered, that his father let him spend the night with Delic. A small smile formed on the ravens face. Hibiya rose out of bed, standing up and making his way over to the blond. The prince reached out to brush away strands of hair from Delic's handsome face, when he felt the blond stir. Two fuchsia colored eye's slightly opened, and a small smile graced his features.

''Good-morning, Hibiya.''

''Good-morning, Delic.'' Hibiya said. The blond smiled, reaching up for a kiss, when suddenly the door busted open, a cheerful Shinra standing in the doorway.

''Morning to you two. I hope you slept well.'' The doctor said, his eye's twinkling.'' Hibiya-sama, I have great news. Alfred has been found!''

''They found my horse?! Is he in the stables?'' Hibiya said happily.

''Yes, he is, You can go and check on him.''

Hibiya sent an apologetic smile at Delic, before he dashed out of the room, heading for his beloved horse. Delic was left alone in the room with Shinra smiling goofy at him. The blond started to feel uncomfortable under the doctors gaze. Delic wanted to start a conversation, when Shinra beat him to it.

''Delic-sama. King Izaya has requested to meet with you at the breakfast table. Would you be kind enough to follow me?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Delic answered, raising from the couch and fixing his suit and tie, following the bespectacled man out of the room to the dining room. Once the brunet opened the massive door, the blond was met by a delicious smell of food. He saw a long dining table, covered with a humongous amount of food, and Izaya sitting at the end. Once Delic entered the room, along with Shinra, the raven king stood from his place, making his way towards the blond.

''Good-morning, Delic. I hope you slept well and listened to my warning about Hibiya.'' The king said with a smirk. Delic flushed pretty pink, but gave his 'good-morning' back to the raven king. Izaya gestured to the table, and the blond sat down beside the king.

The meal was generous. A mountain of French toast, waffles, fruits, etc. The trio ate quietly, focusing on the taste of the food. After another bite of his breakfast, Delic finally cleared his throat and spoke up.

''Izaya-sama, Doctor Shinra said that you requested a meeting with me, and I am smart enough, that having breakfast with me isn't it. Do you wish to speak with me about something?'' Delic asked nervously.

''I see that you are very clever, coming from the same gene pool as that protozoan. Yes, you are correct, Delic, I wanted to talk to you about Hibiya. But not here. Lets go on a horse ride. Care to join me?'' Izaya asked. The blond nodded his head, rising from his seat, and bowing for the cook, to thank him about the meal.

''Shinra, go saddle my horse and another one for Delic.'' The raven paused for a bit, thinking of something.''On second thought, saddle one for yourself, too. Join us.'' Shinra nodded in understanding, rushing out of the dining area, while the blond and the raven slowly walked out, talking.

Hibiya stayed home.

* * *

The trio rode to the place, where the fire happened. The place where Delic saved Hibiya and the plan was set to motion. Delic started to fidget. Izaya didn't notice it, so they continued farther. They tied their horses to a tree, and started walking along the burnt place. Shinra wondered a bit away from the royals, leaving them to some privacy. Izaya crouched down, dusting away ashes to uncover a bit of green grass.

''Listen, Delic. You don't have to be afraid of me. Whatever that man has said you about me, it isn't true.'' The raven said.

''You didn't kill your parents?'' Delic blurted out. Understanding his mistake, he slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing himself.

''It's okay. No, I didn't. I loved them too much to get rid of them. My maid said that Shizuo was at fault, because he was together with them. I know he isn't as cruel to push them off himself, but he did nothing to help them, either. I tried to believe and forgive him, but after he hit me, I... just lost the will.'' Izaya answered with a sigh. Delic's eye's grew, finally hearing the other side of the story.

''Izaya-sama, I know you don't trust my father, but like you said, he couldn't been the one to push them off, but he did try to save them. He loved his mother and father far too much to just let them go. I know that he damaged your ribs, but he did try to beg for your forgiveness, right? I often see him plotting revenge on you, and I am scared that he will succeed, but I think, that he maybe, still loves you.''

Izaya rose to his feet, dusting off his clothes. He looked at the blond with a genuine smile.

''You know, I am starting to think he is innocent myself. You are a good guy, Delic.'' The raven patted Delic on the back. The blond blushed a bit, before bowing in front of the king.

''Thank you, Izaya-sama.''

''Stop with the -sama thing. Just 'Izaya' is fine.'' The royals smiled at one another.

''Izaya, you said that you wanted to speak to me about Hibiya?'' Delic asked after the silence.

''Yes, I did. Thank you for reminding me.'' Izaya said.''Delic, I saw you and Hibiya yesterday.'' At first the blond was confused, but then he remembered... He had kissed Hibiya... and Izaya saw.

''O-Oh,that..'' Delic stammered nervously.

The raven king laughed.''It's okay! But only if you are genuine. I can see, that Hibiya is in love with you, just by looking in his eyes. Do you love him?'' Izaya asked.

Without a doubt, the blond blurted out.''Yes, I do love him. He is the only one who rose me out of my lonely shell. I owe him so much. He is a wonderful person, and that's why I love him.''

''I'm glad I can trust my little Hibi-chan to someone, and I'm glad that it's you, Delic.'' Izaya said, smiling.

Delic wanted to thank the raven again, when the pair heard footsteps. They turned around, facing Shizuo and a couple of his servants and soldiers. Delic grew very scared. He knew that his father will blame him for betraying him.

''Are you sure, Izaya-kun? Would you trust your child to your own killer, hm?'' Shizuo asked. Izaya's eye's grew. ''My own killer?'' He asked.

''But of course. Why did you think Delic saved your little _Hibi-chan?_ Because he was a hero? Ha! He did it to get closer to you! And now that you are alone, I finally get my revenge.''

Izaya shook in fear. Was his past lover telling the truth? Was Delic just trying to get close to him and Hibiya, just to kill him? Or was it just his father plan?

The raven king started to back away slowly, turning his gaze to Delic.

''Is it true?! You just used Hibiya and me?!'' He screamed, tears of fear, anger and sorrow forming in his eye's.

''No, it's no-'' Delic was cut off by one of the soldiers holding a hand over his mouth. Shizuo was getting closer to Izaya, when the raven turned around and started to run. As he ran, he could hear the footsteps behind him. Suddenly they stopped, but the raven continued to run. He heard a loud ripping sound and turned his gaze back, seeing how Shizuo ripped a tree out of the ground and chucking it at him. Izaya dodged at the last moment, continuing his run. He abandoned his horse, feeling, that he could loose time untying the knot, so he just kept running.

They reached an old, wooden bridge, that went over a dry and rocky river bed. Izaya dashed over it, when his leg stuck in a hole in the middle of the bridge.

Shizuo was farther behind, and knew that he wouldn't male it in time to catch the raven while he struggled. Roppi was the closest to Izaya, and he saw this as an opportunity to finally prove himself to his father, that he was better than his beloved Delic.

_This is my chance, I must not waste it._ Roppi thought to himself.

''Just watch me Shizuo, I'm doing this for you, I will get you the revenge that you desire!'' Roppi screamed to the blond king, pulling out his switch-blade out of his hooded coat's pocket.

Izaya kept struggling on the bridge, seeing the other raven catching him. He smashed the boards with his foot, freeing his stuck leg and standing up. Roppi saw his opportunity slowly slip away from his grasp, so he tried to make a jump over the hole, but while pushed himself off of the ground, the board broke and he started to fall. He caught himself by the loose boards, his hands slipping.

Izaya saw the boy struggle, so he went to help him. He laid on his stomach, reaching out his hand for the raven. ''Roppi-chan, please, let me help you!''

Roppi didn't want help. He finally wanted his father to accept him, and this was his chance to prove he was worthy of the Heiwajima name. He swung his knife at the raven king, trying to hold on, but hius knife slid out of his grasp.

''Roppi, common'! Give me your hand.'' Izaya pleaded. Roppi didn't want his help, but still, he wanted to live. He knew he wasted his opportunity, and there was no way that he could win, so he slowly reached out his hand. He could almost reach Izaya's fingertips, when suddenly, something from below him pulled him down. The gesture made the old bridge collapse. Izaya barely made it out, turning his gaze back, spotting Delic, that he laid his trust on, but it was deceived. He dashed for his home, completely forgetting about Shinra, that was left behind.

* * *

''Roppi-san!'' Shitsuo screamed, sliding down the slope to uncover the fallen raven, when he was rougly pushed back by Shizuo.

''I'll do it! Quick, get Shinra, I just saw him back there!'' Shitsuo nodded his head, dashing to get the doctor, while the king quickly uncovered the body of his son. He finally pulled the weak raven out of the rubble, holding him close to his chest. Roppi coughed, cracking open his eye's.

''S-Shizuo, I t-tried s-so hard f-for you..'' He whispered. Tears started to form in the eye's of the cold hearted kings eye's. The scene reminded him of his past, but this time, he would not screw up. His son was still breathing.

''Stop that, Roppi. It isn't your fault.'' He sobbed out.''You did your best, so it's going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay.''

''I-I just wanted to be acknowledged by you.. S-S-Shizu-''

''Stop saying my name, you can call me dad. I am your father.'' The king smiled through his tears. Roppi finally was happy. The blond finally acknowledged him. He smiled back.

Shitsuo finally returned, the doctor right behind him. Shinra slightly pushed the king away, examining the ravens body, pulling out some equipment out of a bag he always carried with him. After a while, he rose to his feet, turning to the blond king.

''The good news is, he is going to live. Bad news, his ribs and right arm is broken. I need to help him, so could you carefully carry him home? I will have to prepare for a surgery. Shizuo listened to the doctor, very carefully picking up the raven-haired boy, and started to carry him back home. He passed Delic and stopped.

''Are you happy now, Delic?! For what you did to the man that raised you?! You had only one thing to do. Do you see what kind of a man Izaya is?'' Shizuo yelled. Delic shook with fear.''Get away from me, I don't want to see your face. Begone!'' The king yelled, some tears spilling from his eyes, as he continued his way to his castle, Shinra behind him, as well as Shitsuo and his soldiers.

''I will not forgive this to Izaya. He almost took away another precious thing to me.'' Shizuo said to himself. He raised his head to the sky, tears running heavily down his face and screamed.

''IZAYA ORIHARA, THIS IS WAR!''

* * *

**I know this is kinda short, but stay tuned for the next chappy..**

**Yee, Roppi lives! I, for the record, didn't want to kill him off. It was my intention to keep him alive, because his survival is important to the plot in the next chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistakes if you spot them.  
**

**Also, it was NOT Izaya's fault. If you can figure it out, who was the one, that pulled Roppi down, you get a cookie! Winner will be announced in the future chapters.**

**The news I talked about at the start, is that I have 3 more mayor, ORIGINAL stories in store for you! The summaries and voting for which one to write first is going be posted in future chapters,m so look out.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update more often.**

**Bye for now,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	10. Chapter 9: Exile

**Thank you all for so many views and reviews! I just reached over a thousand views! Thank you all. A big thanks for all of those who reviewed. As I promised last time, I am going to post the new summaries for my new works, and you can vote which one you would want to read. But, you came for **

**Royals: Chapter 10,**

**Enjoy, and I'll talk to you later. :)**

* * *

The sky had turned an angry red. The sun flooded the sky, like a river of blood, that was waiting to be spilled. The wind was harsh against skin, that was drenched with sweat and tears. Gasps of breath being inhaled by the human lungs sounded near the castle of King Orihara. The raven was moving erratic, and nervously, almost loosing his balance, but he had made a promise to himself to reach his home and then give up all his strength. He slowly staggered to his castles gate, rattling it, to signal the guards. The men by the gates were shocked, seeing their master in such a state, and quickly as possible opened the steel gates. As soon as Izaya went inside, he collapsed on the path, that was covered with cherry blossoms.

''Quick, call for help!''

The bells at the gates were rung, and people swarmed outside the castle, rushing to aid their master, friend and family member. A crowd was formed around the kings body, whispering sounding all around, when quick footsteps were heard and an erratic breathing soon reached the ears of the crowd. Once they turned their heads, the small raven prince with his hair disheveled and his crown sliding off of his head ran to aid his father.

''Izaya!'' Hibiya screamed, bending down to grab the hands of his father, who was slowly returning to consciousness. ''Izaya, tell me what happened! Who did this to you?! Where is Doctor Kishitani and Delic?!''

''Delic... Ambush... me...'' Were the only words that escaped the mouth of Izaya, who drifted unconscious again. Hibiya's eye's grew, hearing the news. Had Delic really ambushed his father and friend? The small prince mentally shook his head. _No. Delic was not that kind of a man. But, then... who was at fault? _

These were the thoughts that ran inside Hibiya's head, as he dragged the pale body of his creator inside the castles infirmary, hoping, that the doctor would soon return.

* * *

Ear-shattering screaming came from the infirmary of the castle of King Heiwajima. The blond was pacing around by the door, hearing the screams of agony, that came out of his sons mouth. The doctor, that served his enemy and past lover, had agreed to help him, and he was grateful for that.

The hard shell that encased the kings heart was slowly crumbling down, when he realized, he was never alone with Delic. There were his other two sons, that he had made his servants, never seeing how much they desired his love and attention.

The screaming had stopped, and the bespectacled man exited the room, fixing his lab-coat.

''How is he?'' Shizuo asked nervously. He hoped to receive good news.

''Roppi-san will be okay. I managed to do everything, so now he has to recover. Don't make him do any work, or that could make him more weakened and damage his health.''

The blond exhaled a grateful sigh, putting his hand on the doctors shoulder.

''Thank you, Shinra. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here.''

''No problem, Shizuo-san. I am a doctor for these exact things.'' Shinra answered.''You know, I never believed that you were at fault at 'that' accident. I know you care too much for your loved ones, to let them go that easily.''

''Thank you for that. I... just hoped it would be enough for 'him'.'' The blond said, his gaze turned to the ground, showing how vulnerable he truly was.''

''He still loves you, you know.'' The doctor said before leaving for home. The blond stood there for a while, having a battle in his head with his emotions, when a weak voice called his name from the infirmary. Shizuo entered, and saw the weak raven laying on the bed, bandages covering his torso. Roppi's hair was dampened with sweat and he was breathing unsteady. The blond king sat down on the bed, beside the raven , running his fingers through the damp hair.

''How are you feeling?'' The king asked in a sweet voice, a smile grazing his face. A rare sight to be seen.

''B-Better. You don't have to w-worry so much. I am just your servant.'' The raven whispered out. The smile on the kings face fell, turning into a sad frown.

''You may be my servant, but you are my son. Even if I didn't acknowledge you. And now-'' Shizuo leaned down, kissing the forehead of the raven.''I want you to acknowledge me. I want you to feel that I am your father. Not only you, but Shitsuo as well. You were always my family.''

* * *

Delic made his way towards the castle of King Orihara. He had to apologize for the behaviour of his father and for leaving the raven king into trouble. He made his way towards the gates, and the guards opened them for him. He left the horse by them as he made his way towards the castle. The door was open, so he made his way inside. He walked farther down the corridor, until he saw a door slightly ajar. He peaked inside, seeing a crowd standing inside, looking at the platform, which was made like a balcony, on which Izaya was standing. The blond made his way inside, the door making a creaking sound, announcing his arrival.

All heads in the room turned to look at him, making the room fill with whispers. The gazes were burning into his back, as he made his way towards the platform. He bowed, turning his gaze to the raven royals, that stood on the high platform. Hibiya was fidgeting and Izaya was wearing a deep scowl.

''Your Highness, I am truly sorry for today. The situation was troubling for not only you, but myself as well. I came to ask for your forgivene-''

''SILENCE!'' The raven king roared. He stood weakly on his still injured legs, making his way to the railing of the balcony. Delic was startled by the sudden outburst and stood up straight. The king was slightly shaking.

''You betrayed me and my son. We trusted you, because you are not guilty of the crime that your father committed. You said you wanted me to judge you.'' Izaya said with an angry scowl.

''No! Please, Izaya, let me explain! I am not guilty!'' The fuchsia eye'd blond screamed.

_''Please, Izaya, let me explain! I am not guilty! I love you, you know that!''_

These words were flashing throughout the head of the raven king, the situation too familiar to his liking and his heart. These same words were once said to him by a blond that shared the face of the boy, that now stood in front of him. _Deja vu much? And not the good kind.._

Izaya knew that he had to change, but not in this situation. He had to make the same exact decision he made all those years ago, and he knew he would break another kindred heart to his own by this decision. But it had to be made.

''As I said, you wanted me to judge you and I reserved it to this moment. I now lay my judgement upon you. Delic Heiwajima. _Shizuo Heiwajima. _My judgement for you is-''

Hibiya finally realized what was going to happen. He had read the story of his father and the blond king. His maid, Namie had read that to him as a love tragedy. And now this tragedy was going to happen again. But not with Izaya and Shizuo, this time, it was going to be him and-

''Izaya, DON'T!-''

''EXILE!''

''NO!'' Hibiya rushed to get to Delic, but he was roughly pulled back by Namie and Shinra, who were shaking their heads.

Delic was shocked and scared. Was this really happening? Had he really screwed up this bad? But it wasn't his fault! And now, he had pay for his sins, loosing the first people that really trusted him. He had made friends and lost them as fast as he had gained them. He had gained a lover, and now he was going to loose Hibiya as well..

*People started to look at him with accusing and hateful glances, now talking out loud for him to hear calling him words like 'disgrace' 'deception', calling him evil and that they should have never trusted him. The words hurt Delic more than any hit could. He always could take physical pain, but he was a very emotional guy, and it hurt. Very bad. Tears were starting to burn at the corner of his eye's, but he couldn't show his vulnerable state to these people. He took one last glance at the ravens that stood atop of the platform. He saw Hibiya struggling in the grasp of the people he called friends. He saw Izaya standing as tall as possible, but his face didn't match his actions. His face held regret and pain. And Delic understood everything. The tears swelled up with a big blow, and before they could spill, the blond turned around, running for his life out of the door.

''DELIC, PLEASE DON'T!'' Hibiya let out a loud scream, as he was dragged with the rest of the crowd to the balcony that could see outside. _He could see the place where he received his first kiss..._ And the one that gave him it was now running away from his grasp. He was so close and yet, so far. Hibiya used his chance when everybody were distracted, broke free of the grasp that held him and dashed after the man that he loved. And when the raven haired prince loved something, he sure as hell was not going to let it go.

''Hibiya, get back here!''

The golden-eye prince ignored the call from his father. He was not going to listen to the rules, when the cost was that his happiness was slipping through his fingers! He ran as fast as he could, he couldn't breath anymore, but he was not going to loose to something so primal as oxygen. He could see the blond mop of hair that had stopped by the gates, hoping on his horse and heading out. No! He was so close!

''DELIC, PLEASE!'' Hibiya wailed again, but the blond head didn't turn back. Hibiya was so close to the gates, he felt if he just reached out his hand, he could caress the soft hair like he did last night.

''DO NOT LET HIBIYA OUTSIDE THE GATES!'' The booming roar flew through the air, as the gates were opened for Delic's escape. Hibiya started to cry. He sobbed, but didn't give up. He was so close, just a few steps! And as he almost exited, the metal bars of the gates locked right in his face, pulling him back to reality. He didn't make it. His happiness was just outside these locked gates, and he didn't possess the key. And that broke the fragile prince.

The raven crumpled to a mess to the ground, bawling his eye's out and screaming the only name that now existed in this moment in his mind.''DELIC!''

Izaya saw the scene play out before his eye's. He saw it like a vision. How could he not chase after the other blond that left through these same gates all those years ago? He now saw the scene that should have happened. And now he felt horrible. He did not only deny his own happiness, but also the happiness for the only thing he loved more than his lost lover. He knew that the order to close the gates was just a spur of the moment, but he also felt that he should not be the only one that had a broken heart. And the unlucky candidate was made from his own blood. And he realized what a huge mistake he had just made.

Izaya turned his gaze back down, seeing how Shinra and Namie had left to fetch the small raven back, and this time, he didn't struggle. The servants dragged the prince inside, passing the king. Hibiya started to struggle in the grasp, trying to lunge at his father, but the hold pulled him back.

''Izaya, how could you!?'' Hibiya screamed in anger and pain. Izaya felt ashamed under the gaze of his own son.

''I had to do it, he had lied to us.''

''What proof do you have of that!? You didn't even listen to him, you didn't give him a chance?!'' Hibiya still screamed.

''He ambushed me! Is that not enough proof?!'' Izaya lost his cool, screaming back.

''I don't know if I even can believe you anymore! You lied to me too much, 'for my own safety', that I do not know what to believe!'' The small prince shivered in anger and sorrow.

''It was my fathers rules, and I rule by them as well!'' Izaya tried to retort back somehow.

''You will never be a ruler like **Shirou!'' Hibiya screamed out the last thing he could, before he broke out of the grasp and dashed to his room, locking himself in, dropping on his bed, curling into a ball and crying, like his eye's were a dam and it had just broke.

Izaya was shocked by the words that came out of his sons mouth. They had opened another gash in his heart that he had stitched closed with uneven stitches. The king ordered the servants to not disturb him anymore today, as he headed to his own room. He had to pass Hibiya's room and he felt curious, putting his ear against the hardwood door. He heard sobbing.

_''Delic, p-please...*sob*..come back...''_

And Izaya finally understood how similar his little son was to him in every way. The king made his way to his own room, slumping on the bed. His heart ached for someone to comfort him, and the last time someone did, was when he still slept in the arms of Shizuo. The cunning king curled in a ball of his own, covering his ears and he finally let all the bottled up feelings out. It had been too long, and he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

It was a little past midnight, when shifting was going on inside the otherwise quiet castle. Hibiya was dressed in his day clothes, his crown and cape present. He moved as quiet as possible, heading for the room that held the extra key's for the gates. As soon as the prince acquired them, he rushed for the stables and saddled Alfred in record time. He sneaked to the gates and unlocked them, thanking the gods that the metal contraption didn't squeak. He pushed himself and his horse outside, closing the gate and mounting his horse heading to search for Delic, the one he loved. And as he said earlier, _when the raven haired prince loved something, he sure as hell was not going to let it go._

* * *

**Yay, I updated! Happy dance! I am trying really hard to write as often as I can and I finally had the time. And maybe, the next chapter is going to be after a few hours. Once again, thanks to all of you that reviewed or just simply viewed. It encourages me to write. Please continue to review and I will love all of you forever.**

***This is where _Not One Of Us _would start**

**** Izaya's father's real name. I've done my research.**

**And, as I promised, the summaries for my future works. For each one, I have already written the first chapter, so all you have to do to read the is to vote for the one that sounds the best!**

**1\. Shadow Of A Fire**

_Shizuo Heiwajima is the son of a famous man, that has money and power galore. But, do a problem the blond has caused for the company, he is receiving a punishment. A whole summer at a ranch full of horses, with no luxury, no money,(beside the one he earns himself), and an annoying raven haired flea on his back. But is this summer really going to be hell? Or is it going be an experience he would never forget, and his first romance?_ _**Shizaya, AU,**_ _**Not entirely OOC. Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst. Rated T**_

**2\. Real Gone **

_Izaya Orihara is a famous racer, and the most important race of his career is coming up soon. But after a minor race, the raven gets lost in a small town called Ikebukoro. There he meets a tall, handsome and mysterious blond, who hates his guts, maybe because Izaya had crashed his car in his bar or something, and now he has to pay him back by working for him. Will Izaya make it to his big race in time? Or will he even want to leave Ikebukoro? __**Shizaya, AU. Genre: Romance/Humor Rated T**_

**3\. Suit And Tie**

_Izaya Orihara is starting his new job at a very successful company, finally getting his dream job. The staff is friendly, the salary is great, and the boss is totally hot. In fact, the blond has expressed his interest in the raven with flaming gazes. What does he want with him? Will Izaya play along? And will it turn out a passionate romance or a hurtful heartbreak? __**Shizaya, AU, a tiny bit OOC. Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt**__/__**Comfort/Angst. Rated M**_

**4\. Shizuo And Izaya With Dotachin And Shinra.**

_The earth is infested with ghosts and demons and only two angel warriors are sent from heaven to exterminate them, but actually they were kicked out. The blond angel, for anger issues and eating the whole stock of sweets and milk that could be found in heaven, and the raven for messing with the other angels and f*****g every guy he could find. Now they have to buy their way back to heaven, working on earth. But that doesn't mean that they can't have the time of their lives and fight with style and hotness.** Parody of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Shizaya, AU. Genre:Parody/Romance/Humor. Rated M**_

**Please, vote, because this story is slowly coming to an end, and I want to know on which I should work on next. Leave your vote in the reviews, and I will count the votes. In the last chapter I will announce the winner. Voting is open until the last chapter. The results will be posted in the epilogue. Really, your reviews mean so much to me.  
**

**Peace, I'm out, Bye  
**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	11. Chapter 10: Love Will Find A Way

**Hello everybody! I read through all my reviews, and thank you all, who left a review. I see that not many people vote for the stories at the end of the authors note. After every chapter I will leave the summaries again, if someone forgets them. I'm really grateful for these votes, because I want to know on which story to focus on after I finish Royals. It's still got like 5 or 6 chapters left.**

**Royals: Chapter 11**

**Enjoy, and I'll talk to you all later.**

* * *

The galloping echoed through the land, which was fast asleep. The erratic breathing was mixing together with the cold night air. Tears were swept away from eye corners by a gust of strong wind. The flapping of a cape could be heard in the dark nigh, as a young raven prince rode his horse, looking for something. Or some_one_.

The blond young prince had ran away from him. He couldn't stay with him. Hibiya didn't know what love was, until he experienced it himself. It did hurt like hell, like he had read in so many books and bl novels that a strange maid named Erika gave him to read. But it was true, Hibiya's heart hurt like it was split in two, and the second half was with Delic. To make it whole again, he just had to see the blond, he had to find him.

The raven prince rode farther, looking for places that he could think of where the blond could be hiding himself. He checked many Sakura tree's, because the blond had expressed his interest in them. But not under any of the tree's, a mop of blond hair could not be found. With a sad look, Hibiya continued his search.

The heartbroken prince rode off into the night, when suddenly, something caught his eye. By the river shore, a small, white book in hard covers was lying on the ground. Hibiya went closer to inspect. He jumped off of Alfred, getting closer to the object. He leaned down to pick up the book, dusting off the dirt that had covered the cover of the book.

_D_e_l_i_c'_s _S_o_n_g _B_o_o_k- the cover had read.

Hibiya was finally happy, to find a clue of his loved one. The blond must have dropped it, when he ran away. The raven prince sat under a cherry tree, opening the book on the first page. It read:

_This book belongs to his royal highness, prince Delic Heiwajima. If you are not him, get lost._

The writing was done very sloppy, and Hibiya understood that a young Delic had written it and chuckled. The book was always together with the blond, from such a young age. The raven turned a page. The first pages looked like a diary. Hibiya looked at the date. If he did his math right, Delic had written it when he was about 8 years old.

_Saturday, 6th of June._

_Today was a fun day. I finally learned to tame my horse and take him for a ride. Roppi had to tag along with me, and he grumbled all the way. I know he doesn't like me very much, but I love him, he feels like he is not my babysitter, but my brother or best friend. Shitsuo is my butler, he is always sweet to me. They feel like siblings I don't have._

Hibiya smiled. He knew about the servants at Shizuo's castle, he had heard about them from Shinra. The prince was a little sad, knowing, that the blond didn't have any siblings. The raven had two twin cousins, they were very young girls, and he had played with them a couple of times. But Delic was so lonely. The raven prince felt sad for him. Hibiya turned the next page. The handwriting was better, so he assumed that Delic was older, about 9.

_Wednesday, October 23._

_Dad is getting more angry. He is constantly yelling and is in a bad mood. He fuses about the other king, that lives beyond that wall. Our castle is getting colder, so we have to barricade ourselves in. The door for to the balcony is now shut tight. The wind is howling very loud every night and at those times I crawl under the blankets with my book, and now I am writing this entry. A storm is going on outside. I hate the rain, it makes me sad and scared._

Hibiya understood Delic. He hated rain too. When it rained, he couldn't play. But when it rained, he always played with Erika and Walker. He felt bad about the blond, that his home was falling apart. It was never cold in Hibiya's castle. Hibiya's heart hurt and he turned some pages over, when he spotted...his name?

_Monday, July 17_

_This is going to be my longest entry yet. Today was so full of everything. I was playing in the courtyard, when some pink petals landed in front of me. I picked them up, and they smelled so sweet. I know they had come from over the wall, because all of the plants are dead in our land. But how could something this beautiful and delicate come from that land, that is supposed to be like hell on earth. I wanted to go exploring, and dad wasn't home, and Roppi was somewhere else, so I snuck out. I reached the old river, and I pitied the dry river bed. I turned around, when something knocked me down. It..was a boy. He looked the same age as me. He was a very handsome boy with golden eye's. We made friends with each-other, and I finally played with someone that was my age! _

_But someone interrupted us. A man with dark hair pointed his sword at me. I was so scared! I wanted to run, but then I felt that someone held me. It was dad! And he looked really angry...He screamed at the dark haired man, that held Hibiya behind his back. I could tell that Hibiya was scared just as much as I was. The adults finished fighting, and dad took me home. I knew I was going to be in big trouble. When we got home, he started to yell at Roppi, and he looked scared, so I tried to defend him. They later put me in bed, so I could sleep. And when I woke up, our home was cleaned and the balcony was open. And I saw many...paintings torn, every painting that featured king Izaya together with dad, or alone was torn, and the maids carried them to the castle dump._

_That was the first and last time that I ever met Hibiya._

Hibiya finally understood what had happened that day that he met Delic. The blond's day got worse, while Hibiya was comforted by his father with candy and music.

Speaking about music, Hibiya turned the book farther, where he saw many songs written. He found the song, that Delic sang to him that night, when they kissed. It was called 'Alone'. He saw many more songs. Some were finished, some had just a few verses. Hibiya turned more pages. The ravens eye's grew when he saw what was written on one of the pages top.

_Hibiya's song._

Hibiya's heart started to pound heavily against his ribcage. Tears started to form in the corners in his eye's, when he saw the words, that were meant to him. It was...a love song. But it wasn't finished. Only the chorus and a few verses were written.

[…]

_I was so afraid, now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

_I know love will find a way, anywhere I go  
I'm home if you are there beside me_

_Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

Hibiya's eye's were so watery it was hard to see anything. So...this was how Delic truly felt about him? He loved him as much as he did. This song was about how he wanted to be together with him. And Izaya had exiled the blond away, never even giving him a chance to explain anything. Hibiya turned the page on which the song was over, and saw a note, where dried tear spots could be seen.

_This is going to be my last entry in this book, because I don't need it anymore. Hibiya, if you ever are going to read this, know that...I love you. From the first time I laid my eye's on you, from the first time you accepted me, the moment when you saw who I truly am inside, and not from the false rumours. You saw what my heart looked like. I give you the key, that unlocks my heart, but I am afraid you will never be able to use it, because I can now never see you again. Your father has exiled me. Do not hate your father. My father had sent me to kill you and Izaya. I was close to it, I was close to turning my heart to stone, until the moment when you saved me. Thank you for that. I LOVE YOU. _

_Delic._

Hibiya couldn't contain the river that flowed out of his eye's. A broken sob escaped his lips, and he almost choked on his own tears. The heart that was held in his chest was hurting like it was being beaten by a hammer, and then put through a meat grinder. Hibiya thought that his heart was going to bust a hole in his chest, jump out and run away. But the small prince didn't loose hope in his love. He wiped away the tears that stained his flushed cheeks, pocketed the song book in his pocket, jumped on Alfred, and made it his goal to not stop, until he found the man he loved.

* * *

It was already 3 in the morning, and Hibiya's luck was washed down the drain. The raven prince rode, east and west, but no luck to find a blond mop of hair, white suit or pink headphones. Nothing.

Hibiya tied Alfred to a very old Sakura tree, just at the outskirts of a small forest, because he knew that his horse needed to rest. The wind was howling past the princes head, and rustled the branches of the tree. Cherry blossoms flew all around, covering Hibiya's head, but he couldn't care less. The prince let his tears fall freely, looking in the distance.

Little did he know, how close Delic was to him. The blond was hiding behind a tree, having a mental fight in his head. Should he leave Hibiya alone and let the raven move on, or take his happiness, that was just a small reach away from his hands. He loved the small raven with all his heart, but he didn't want to ruin the prince's life with him being in it. Delic was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, when he heard very soft singing.

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone_

_They can have their world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know love will find a way, anywhere I go  
I'm home if you are there beside me_

_Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

It was the song he had started to write to Hibiya. The raven prince finally finished the song, and made up the missing verses from his heart. Delic finally made his decision and walked out from the cover of the tree. Hibiya's back was turned to him, so the blond had the element of surprise. The blond took a big gulp of air, and sung the verses that he had dedicated for his prince. The raven-haired head snapped back, seeing the blond singing to him with tears in his eye's. Once Delic finished his song. Hibiya started to cry again, running towards the blond as Delic ran towards Hibiya.

''DELIC!''

''HIBIYA!''

They both screamed in unison, Hibiya jumping in the blond's embrace, wrapping his arms around Delic's neck, as Delic lifted the pale body in the air, spinning the both of them around. Hibiya started to laugh and cry tears of happiness, hugging the blond as close as humanly possible. Delic put the raven down, holding the pale hand in his, intertwining their finger together, as they walked to the tree. Hibiya turned to face the blond.

''Delic, I love you. Please don't leave me ever again.'' Hibiya begged, hugging Delic close to him, nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck.

''Never again, Chibiya. Never again.'' Delic answered. He tugged the raven head so it faced him and leaned for a kiss. Hibiya gladly complying. The blond licked the ravens bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. The kiss turned more passionate and heated, the couple breaking away to get some oxygen in their bodies. When Delic got back his breath, he gently pushed Hibiya against the tree, the ravens face turning bright pink.

''D-Delic. I want you. I love you, I don't want anyone to own me anymore. Anyone, but you. Take me.'' Hibiya begged, pulling the flushed blond to him.

''As you wish, Your Majesty...'' Delic whispered, pulling the pale prince to him for another passionate kiss, sliding the lithe body down the bark of the tree. That night Delic took Hibiya in every way possible. Hibiya's crown slid from his head, and a strong gust of wind took it far, far away.

Hibiya's and Delic's happiness was lying in their arms, chained together with an unbreakable chain, for which only they had the key for.

An engraving was left in the tree.

S+I Together Forever

* * *

**Wasn't that sweet? I wouldn't know, because it's hard for me to judge my own work. But you could express your opinion in the reviews. I really appreciate your reviews and they make me happy. When id don't get any reviews, it makes me think, that my writing sucked. Please, leave a review and you instantly get a jar of cookies from me and be loved forever. **

**I will post the summaries for the works in every chapter starting chapter 10 until the end.**

****1\. Shadow Of A Fire****

_Shizuo Heiwajima is the son of a famous man, that has money and power galore. But, do a problem the blond has caused for the company, he is receiving a punishment. A whole summer at a ranch full of horses, with no luxury, no money,(beside the one he earns himself), and an annoying raven haired flea on his back. But is this summer really going to be hell? Or is it going be an experience he would never forget, and his first romance?_ _**Shizaya, AU,**_ _**Not entirely OOC. Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst. Rated T (No votes for now)**_

**2\. Real Gone **

_Izaya Orihara is a famous racer, and the most important race of his career is coming up soon. But after a minor race, the raven gets lost in a small town called Ikebukoro. There he meets a tall, handsome and mysterious blond, who hates his guts, maybe because Izaya had crashed his car in his bar or something, and now he has to pay him back by working for him. Will Izaya make it to his big race in time? Or will he even want to leave Ikebukoro? __**Shizaya, AU. Genre: Romance/Humor Rated T**_** (1 Vote)**

**3\. Suit And Tie**

_Izaya Orihara is starting his new job at a very successful company, finally getting his dream job. The staff is friendly, the salary is great, and the boss is totally hot. In fact, the blond has expressed his interest in the raven with flaming gazes. What does he want with him? Will Izaya play along? And will it turn out a passionate romance or a hurtful heartbreak? __**Shizaya, AU, a tiny bit OOC. Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt**__/__**Comfort/Angst. Rated M (1 Vote)**_

**4\. Shizuo And Izaya With Dotachin And Shinra.**

_The earth is infested with ghosts and demons and only two angel warriors are sent from heaven to exterminate them, but actually they were kicked out. The blond angel, for anger issues and eating the whole stock of sweets and milk that could be found in heaven, and the raven for messing with the other angels and f*****g every guy he could find. Now they have to buy their way back to heaven, working on earth. But that doesn't mean that they can't have the time of their lives and fight with style and hotness.__** Parody of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Shizaya, AU. Genre:Parody/Romance/Humor. Rated M (1 Vote)**_

**Vote for your favorite story, and when this story ends, the winner stories first chapter will be PM'd to the people who followed and favorite Royals. The guests can vote too, but they will find the story when it's published on **

**Bye Bye for now, I love all of you,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	12. Chapter 11: Promise Of A New Day

**Hey, I am back! I am not dead, so now I am updating. I may have said that tis story is going to have 5 or 6 more chapters, but I may be wrong. Let's just see how it goes. And thanks for the reviews you left me. I hope that the old followers will stay with me until the end, and I give a big, warm welcome for the new followers. I you haven't still voted for the new stories, you can still do it. I will post a warning, when the voting is closed. Thank you all for sticking with this story until now, and be sure to enjoy this new chapter.**

**Royals: Chapter 12**

* * *

It was early morning in the both of the kingdoms. King Orihara was slowly opening his eye's, stretching his sore limbs. Izaya rubbed his tired eye's, brushing away the last remains of his sleep, and feeling the dry tears, that he had shed last night. The raven let out a tired huff, hosting himself on his feet, climbing into soft slippers, and changing his clothes, for they were wrinkled. He had gone to sleep in his day clothes. Fishing a new and clean outfit out of his closet, Izaya dressed himself and went to his bathroom. Doing the necessary tasks there, the raven headed to the dining room for breakfast.

Once Izaya entered the room, he was met by his servants – two guards standing at the door, Namie, who was helping the cook to serve the table, and Shinra, who was sitting at the table, but now was standing and bowing for the royal raven along with the other servants. Izaya just waved his hand in dismissal, taking his seat at the end of the table, facing an empty seat opposite to him. The king thought , that his younger raven prodigy was still sleeping, due the hysterical crying he heard last night, passing Hibiya's room. The raven king knew how hard it is to get over such a heartbreak, so he let the smaller raven to sleep, now concentrating on his breakfast, listening to his schedule for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blond king was startled from his sleep, by a nightmare, tear stains marring his handsome face. With a small grunt, the blond ran a hand through his bed hair, finally waking up. Grabbing a robe, and finishing his bathroom routine, the cold-heart king went down to his own dining room, but before that, he made his way towards the infirmary, to see how was his injured son feeling. Opening the heavy dark-wood door, Shizuo was met with a blinding white room, and when his eye's got used to the light, the blond king could see the weak raven on the bed, and for a little while, Shizuo thought that it was his lost lover, that was sleeping on the bed, just like a long time ago. The blond sat down on the corner of the bed that was closer to Roppi, running his fingers through the slightly sweaty hair. The boy must have been having a bad dream.

Two dark scarlet eye's opened, and Shizuo really thought he was looking at his long lost Iza-chan. But he knew, that it could never happen. The Izaya replica slowly started to shift, a small smile cracking in his face. The blond offered a smile back.

''Hey, good-morning, Roppi. How are you feeling today?'' The blond king asked his newly acknowledged son.

''Mmh, I feel a bit better, thanks, Shiz-'' Roppi couldn't say the word he wanted, when he was met with a sad smile of his father.

''D-Dad.'' The raven smiled a happy smile, when the blond nodded his head in approval. The duo talked a bit, when the topic reached the raven king. Shizuo started to talk about the revenge he was going to take for him and his ancestors, when a hand suddenly grabbed his. The blond head turned back to face the raven, who had a worried expression on his face.

''Roppi-chan, what's wrong?'' Shizuo asked worriedly.

''Could you please listen to my request only this time? But, promise me, that you will at least think about it.'' The raven begged. The blond king nodded his head. Roppi took a deep breath in, and voiced his request.

''Please, call off the fight with Izaya-sama. Don't fight him anymore. Make up with him.'' The raven said.

Shizuo jumped to his feet, a small rage bubbling inside of his chest, where his heart was. He didn't want to go into rage mode in the presence of his injured son, so he slowly simmered down.

''But, Roppi-chan! That man-'' The blond king was cut off.

''Tried to save me.''

Shizuo's eye's almost popped out of his sockets, when he heard something so shocking. He didn't want to believe, that his hate was just a small grudge for his past lover, and that he had changed.

''He tried to...save you?'' The blond king asked to make sure.

''Yes, he did. He tried to reach for my hand, but something pulled me down from the bottom.'' Roppi said with a smile. He finally developed respect for the raven king, as in gratefulness for his attempted rescue. ''So could you please, write a letter to him? At least try to apologize to him, and if that doesn't work out, and he is, as you said, a pure-blood murderer, you can fight until death. But at least try. For my sake.'' Roppi begged, his eye's sparkling.

The blond thought long and hard. Could he finally try and listen to his old lover and put this hate behind them once and for all, and be happy together again? Could he do that? Shizuo's heart started to beat the same beat it did when he was freshly in love. It beat like that that day when he wanted to confess his feelings for Izaya. Shizuo's parents always said to him, to always let his heart decide. And now, his heart said to listen to the request and it will lead him to his own happiness. The blond smiled a genuine smile, and nodded to his son. Roppi smiled a happy smile back, resembling the blond of his lost lover.

''Okay...I'll eat breakfast and write a letter for him. I'll make Shitsuo bring your meal here.'' Shizuo said, squeezing his hand, and letting it go.

''Thanks, Dad.''

* * *

Meanwhile, another couple of raven and blond hair started to stir under an old Sakura tree. The couple was lying on a heap of clothes, only covered by the long golden cape of the raven prince. It was warm enough, so they didn't freeze, their body heat and sweat from their activities keeping them warm. Delic opened his eye's first, getting used to the morning sun. His headphones were lying on the ground, Hibiya had probably tore them down, when he gripped his hair last night. Ah...last night. Such a wonderful moment in his existence, where only he and his golden-eye lover were the only one's in the world. The blond reached out his hand, brushing away strands of hair, that covered the handsome face of his small prince. The small caresses woke up said prince, and two slightly foggy golden orbs met the light of day.

Hibiya's eye's finally focused and the first thing he saw waking up, was the face of the man he loved with all of his heart.

''Morning, Hibi-chan.'' Delic said, continuing to run his fingers through the raven locks of hair. With a happy grunt of breath, Hibiya smiled, reaching his hand for Delic's free one, intertwining their fingers.

''Morning, Delic.'' The small raven rose up to a sitting position, reaching for a morning kiss, which the blond gladly gave. Once they broke apart, they exchanged small smiles, and started to dress themselves, and when they were done, they went for a small walk. They reached the river, washing their faces, and going in for a bath. The water was warm and relaxing to their sore muscles, especially for Hibiya. They held one another close, even when they were swimming, never wanting to part again. Once they were done, they sat down under a tree, cuddling and just talking.

''Delic, I want to run away with you together. Our parents will never understand us, they don't approve us being together. Let them fight all they want. So let's just get our horses, money, everything we need, and leave this place and be together forever.'' Hibiya suggested. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Delic, because it was so hard to finally be together with him, so he was not going to let the blond go.

''As tempting as it sounds, we can't, Hibi-chan.'' Delic answered. Hibiya turned his head to face the blond face-to-face.

''You...don't want to be together with me?'' The raven prince asked, tears forming in his eye's.

''NO, no, it's not that. I won't ever leave you, and I want to be together with you forever Hibiya, but we can't just run away. We have to help our parents to stop fighting. I know my father still loves Izaya-sama, we just have to break the fight they have between them. Don't you want Izaya to be happy too?'' Delic asked.

''I love Izaya, as he is technically my father, and I do want him to be happy. I often can hear him crying in is room, and I think it's do to Shizuo-sama. I think Izaya still loves him.'' Hibiya said.

''We have to help them. Dad said he was getting ready for war today, that meant he wants to attack you father, Hibi-chan. We must find them! And look,'' The blond pointed at the afternoon sky,'' it's going to rain soon. Dad always likes to fight during a storm. That's why he attacked you in a storm.'' Delic scrambled to his feet, pulling Hibiya to his feet as well. They quickly mounted their horses, running off to find the two kings.

* * *

Shizuo kept his word, writing a letter in apology for his lover (in the presence of Roppi), asking the raven king for a talk at the borderline of his land. He sent a messenger to deliver the letter, and soon the messenger returned back, with a letter for the blond king. Shizuo tore the letter open, wanting to read the response. The letter read:

_I know you hate me and my son. Your own prodigy has ran of with my darling Hibiya, and I know it is your fault. And as you write in your letter, if it's war you want, it's a war you will get._

_His royal Majesty,_

_Izaya Orihara._

The envelope was sealed with the royal stamp, and another letter was attached to it. It was a letter written with hate, with a call out to a war, this evening at the Orihara land's borderline. And it was signed by...Shizuo? It was sealed with his kingdoms stamp. But...how?!

Shizuo finally understood. Somebody was sabotaging their relationship from the start, and quite possible lead them to the fight, when Izaya banished him all those years ago?!

But, WHO?!

* * *

**Okay, I know this update is kinda short and boring for some of you. I know... But I am trying to slowly finish it off. This story is going to end on like, chapter 15 or 16. This was my first story after all. But my next stories will be my own original,(at least, I will try to make them original and interesting for you guy's to read.) works. And they will all be longer.**

**Can somebody figure out, who is at fault for all this crap going on? If you guess right, you will get a cookie in my epilogue!**

**Now, onto the voting. Please, VOTE,VOTE,VOTE! I really need your help, reader. All you have to do, is leave a review on which story YOU would like to read. I am not writing for myself, I write for all of you. I want to make people happy with my work. Here are the summaries and votes so far.**

****1\. Shadow Of A Fire****

_Shizuo Heiwajima is the son of a famous man, that has money and power galore. But, do a problem the blond has caused for the company, he is receiving a punishment. A whole summer at a ranch full of horses, with no luxury, no money,(beside the one he earns himself), and an annoying raven haired flea on his back. But is this summer really going to be hell? Or is it going be an experience he would never forget, and his first romance?__ And what is the raven hiding?_ _**Shizaya, AU,**_ _**Not entirely OOC. Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst. Rated T (No votes for now)**_

**2\. Real Gone **

_Izaya Orihara is a famous racer, and the most important race of his career is coming up soon. But after a minor race, the raven gets lost in a small town called Ikebukoro. There he meets a tall, handsome and mysterious blond, who hates his guts, maybe because Izaya had crashed his car in his bar or something, and now he has to pay him back by working for him. Will Izaya make it to his big race in time? Or will he even want to leave Ikebukoro? __**Shizaya, AU. Genre: Romance/Humor Rated T**_** (1 Vote)**

**3\. Suit And Tie**

_Izaya Orihara is starting his new job at a very successful company, finally getting his dream job. The staff is friendly, the salary is great, and the boss is totally hot. In fact, the blond has expressed his interest in the raven with flaming gazes. What does he want with him? Will Izaya play along? And will it turn out a passionate romance or a hurtful heartbreak? __**Shizaya, AU, a tiny bit OOC. Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt**__/__**Comfort/Angst. Rated M (1 Vote)**_

**4\. Shizuo And Izaya With Dotachin And Shinra.**

_The earth is infested with ghosts and demons and only two angel warriors are sent from heaven to exterminate them, but actually they were kicked out. The blond angel, for anger issues and eating the whole stock of sweets and milk that could be found in heaven, and the raven for messing with the other angels and f*****g every guy he could find. Now they have to buy their way back to heaven, working on earth. But that doesn't mean that they can't have the time of their lives and fight with style and hotness.__** Parody of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Shizaya, AU. Genre:Parody/Romance/Humor. Rated M (2 Votes)**_

**For now, NO. 4 is wining. If you want, you can fight for what story to win. I hope I will get more votes from you readers, I want to know what do you want to read in the future. I will write all of these stories, but the most voted ones will be first. **

**Thank you for following, reviewing, leaving a favorite or simply reading this far.**

**I love all of you, my readers,**

**Bye for now,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	13. Chapter 12: Of Bloodshed And Old Lovers

**I return to you today my dear readers! I had nothing to do- all my homework was done, and I had watched all of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club (both seasons). Let me just say, it was really great. The 1 season was so cute, and in the second one I bawled my eye's out. I am proud to say I am a MakoHaru shipper, and if one of you are in their fandom, I say- I'm glad to be here. Maybe I'll work on a Free! Story. What do you think? **

**Royals: Chapter 13**

**Enjoy the much awaited fight scene!**

* * *

The two sides were getting ready for the war that would take place at the border of king Orihara's land. The both sides prepared for a fight they didn't want fight, grief gnawing at the hearts of the two kings and once-lovers. Their servants dressing them into the official uniforms for fights like these.

Izaya was dressed in tight, dark pants and knee high boots, white undershirt and a black jacket with two rows of golden buttons and his family crest on the right breast. He pulled on dark gloves to cover his pale hands, receiving the silver sword his father used to fight with. Attaching the weapon to his hip, the raven king put on his shimmering golden crown on his dark locks. With that, the king made his way towards a painting that was covered in black, hiding the faces of the past royals of his kingdom. Izaya raised the black satin and ran a hand over the picture, imagining he was giving a hug from his dead parents.

''Mom, Dad. Wish me luck. I hope that this day will mark the end of my hearts suffering. I am so tired of crying over a man, who only wants revenge on me. I'm tired living in the past, where his big and warm hands held me at night, making me feel safe and protected from all the dangers of the world, when in the same time, one of those dangers possessed the hands that were holding me. I just...didn't want it to end like this.'' Izaya finished, his head lowering with a sad look on his face. The guards led the handsome king put of the castle, helping him climb up on his horse. Izaya finally focused his face, all emotion draining from it. He gave the command, raising his arm above his head and yelling.

''Attack!''

The king and his soldiers went into battle mode, rushing for the borderline, getting ready for the fight they hoped they would never have to fight in their lives.

''Shizuo Heiwajima, whatever shall end, it end's today.''

* * *

Meanwhile, the blond was getting ready himself, being dressed in his own kingdoms traditional clothes. Shizuo was dressed in white pants with black ankle boots, white button-up shirt, a dark vest and a white jacket over it, with three rows of black buttons closing the garment. His family's crest adorned his left breast.

Roppi finally was feeling better, to be able to rise from his bed, but he was always accompanied with Shitsuo by his side. The raven made his way towards the blond royal, the kings crown held in his fragile and pale hands. Shizuo turned his face towards the weak dark haired male, a soft smile gracing his features. Roppi stopped in front of his father, waiting for the blond to lower his head. As the king did it, the smaller male stood in his toes, placing the gold crown onto the golden strands of hair that the king possessed. Shizuo bowed for his precious son, receiving the silver sword of his late father, from his other replica. Once the weapon was sheathed, the blond made his way to the stables, jumping on his horse, ordering the soldiers to attack.

Shizuo had to try and talk to his lost raven. He suspected that someone was trying to ruin their relationship from the very start, and was, quite possibly aware who killed the royals or was the killer themselves. And if talking was not going to get through to him, he will have to use force.

''Izaya Orihara, this year long feud is going to end today. Mark my word.''

* * *

Meanwhile at the outskirts of a forest, the galloping of horse hooves could be heard, as well as erratic breathing, as two royal children rushed to find the fight, that was going to happen very soon.

Big rain clouds were forming over their heads, promising a storm, that was going to be strong. Hibiya and Delic both hoped that they would reach their target, before there were any injuries or worse, victims. They still loved their fathers, wishing them the happiness that they had just reached themselves .

''Hibiya, were do you think they could be?'' Delic yelled over the now howling wind. Hibiya scrunched his face in thought, ideas forming in his mind, trying to figure out were would the fight take place. Suddenly, almost like a light-bulb formed above his head, the right answer hit the petite prince.

''Delic, I think I have the place! Follow me!'' Hibiya yelled back, taking the lead. Delic smiled, fixed to follow the raven wherever he led them. Figuratively and literally.

''Lead the way, Chibiya!''

''Stop calling me Chibiya!''

* * *

The two array's were heading for the agreed fighting spot. It was already starting to rain, wetting the ground, and slowly making it harder to see. _If this keeps up, it's going to be hard to fight in this weather._ Izaya thought to himself. He mentally and physically prepared himself to finally meet the man he loved for the last time. And it was taking a toll on his heart. It started to hurt, the encased emotions being held in a small container were starting to strain his heart like the past few years. _This is not going to be easy._

Shizuo and his soldiers had almost reached the borderline. None of then men had noticed how much Shizuo was out of it. He wasn't focused nor on the road, nor on the situation itself. The blond king was drowning in his old memories.

**Flashback.**

_''Hey, you must be that boy from the other kingdom, aren't you?'' The small blond boy asked the dark haired, shy boy he had just met. He was mesmerized by the big red orbs, that the raven possessed. The shy boy nodded his head. Shizuo reached his arm out, offering a handshake._

_''My name is Shizuo, whats yours?'' The blond child asked again. The smaller boy hesitated for a bit, but reached his own hand out._

_''I-Izaya. My name is Izaya.'' The raven prince said nervously. Shizuo smiled, trying to calm down the shaking boy in front of him._

_''Nice to meet you, Izaya-kun. Do you wish to play with me?'' Shizuo asked, a big toothy grin on his face. Izaya started to smile, when he saw that the small blond had a missing tooth. He nodded his head, accepting the play-date offering._

Coming back to the reality, Shizuo's smile fell. He thought that he would never again see his still beloved Izaya shaking in fear from him. He wished for it to be as easy as it was back then. He would just smile, Izaya would smile back, and everything would be okay. But it wasn't going to be like that today. Today one of them would stop their breathing once and for all.

* * *

The two groups finally met. The soldiers stopped, waiting for the kings to meet face to face. Izaya and Shizuo hopped down from their horses at the same time, fixing their clothes, unsheathing their swords. They made their way closer to eachother. They stopped right in front of one another.

''Shizuo Heiwajima, son of King Kichirou Heiwajima and Queen Namiko Heiwajima. Your life will end today. Your sins have brought great sadness and misfortune on both me and your land. This day marks the date of the day you stopped your breathing.'' Izaya sneered with hatred, the mask covering his emotions standing strong.

''Izaya Orihara, son of King Shirou Orihara and Queen Kyouko Orihara. You have accused me of false doings, not listening when I am trying to explain, and with this behavior hurt not only me and your family, but also- yourself. To end your destructive ways, I am going to end you, if you don't back out now. If you choose to apologize and let me explain everything, I will not use force. But, if not, and you choose to fight, I shall show you no mercy.

Izaya stumbled back a bit. The brute was giving him a chance to apologize?! He should be the one apologizing to him for all the heart-break he had caused him over the years, and now, suddenly on a fight to the death, he is suddenly going to explain why he acted like that?! Why had he killed their parents?! That was a load of crap if he ever heard one!

''There is nothing left to explain!'' Izaya shouted, raising the sword he held above his head, attacking the blond in front of him. ''Die!''

* * *

The other blond and raven couple was very close to the fight scene, only having to cross the dam over the dry river. It was made of broken bits of wood, making the horses unable to run over to the other side. They tied the horses to a tree, Delic holding Hibiya's hand, helping him through the ruble. Once they made across, they were met by the scene of an already bloody fight.

''Damn, we were too late!'' Delic and Hibiya shouted in unison.

* * *

The fight was going all out, many soldiers from both sides were already injured, but the main fighters were covered in bruises on their bodies. The metallic clinks of swords hitting against each-other echoed in the wet field. The rain was already pouring, making the clothing stick to the bodies of the enraged kings. Their erratic breathing was grazing in the ears of the other, making them swell in anger even more.

''I see...that you..are getting tired...Shizu-chan...'' Izaya smirked in anger, his sword clashing together with sword of his enemy.''But...it would be much...better...*clink*...if you...*clink*...dropped dead already!'' With a scream of fury, Izaya launched himself onto the tall blond, sword in hand.

''I should say the same thing, louse!'' Shizuo roared back in anger. The two males crossed swords, struggling to finally place a blow. They started to roll on the ground, trying to pin each-other down to finally place an attack.

''You ruined everything that was important, you selfish brute!'' Izaya screamed in the face of the blond, making the stern mask slowly slip from his face, letting his emotions take hold of him. The raven straddled the blond king, raising his sword to strike his past lover. But before it could make contact with the skin of Shizuo, the blond blocked the attack of his own. While Shizuo struggled to push the other sword away, Izaya let his mask slip even more.

''Our future was finally set for us, and you just had to go and ruin it! I thought our love will last forever, but I was as naïve as a stupid school-girl!'' The raven continued to scream, feeling the familiar feeling of building tears in his eye's.

''I was naïve to hope for you to love me forever, I hoped that I finally found the true love of my life! Heck, I still FREAKING DO!'' Izaya let out a loud scream, finally stopping his struggling against his enemy's sword.

The fight led to a stop. The soldiers stood bewildered, looking at the males that were on the ground. Izaya broke down in angry sobs, tears of hate, anger and sadness escaping the shell of his heart.

Shizuo was bewildered as well. Izaya...did he..still love him? Had his heart hurt as much as his did? Shizuo lowered his sword down.

Finally having an opportunity to strike, Izaya pushed the tip of his sword into the side of the male he was stradling.

''AH! You son of a-'' Shizuo yelped, his anger flaring again, he switched their position, him now straddling Izaya, his sword held above his head, pointed at the neck he once peppered with soft and loving kisses.

Izaya knew he had lost. He turned his gaze up to see his killer, ready to just lower his hand, and it would be all over. But Izaya's eye's grew, when he saw hesitation in the blond's eye's. The blond brute was feeling..pity. And Izaya was enraged by that look. He had hurt Shizuo, for the blond was holding his side, his hand now covered in fresh blood. But he still hesitated to kill Izaya.

''I hate you, Shizuo!'' Izaya screamed, pulling the blond out of his trance. ''I hate that you ruin everything, I hate how you can still live like this, and not suffer! I want you to feel the same pain I felt for you. I cried every night over you through all these years, and yet, you seem so happy without me in your life. But most of all I hate you for making me feel like this!'' Izaya cried out, struggling in Shizuo's grasp. Shizuo didn't know what to do. But he did know one thing. He was not going to kill or hurt Izaya any more. So he broke down as well, his eye's shimmering with unshed tears, voice glazed over in sadness and anger.

''I can't believe you just said that! You said I haven't been suffering without you. There wasn't even a day, when you weren't on my mind! Some day's it would be thoughts of hatred towards you, revenge for killing our parents, but lately, I knew how much I miss you!'' Shizuo let out a few tears. ''But everything I say never gets through to you, because you always think I'm lying! I know somebody told you about the accident. Are you going to trust some stupid servant or the love of your life!?'' The blond screamed at Izaya's face.

''Shut up, you protozoan! All you know about is lies and hurting. And while you're at it. Kill me.'' Izaya said, his voice dropping.

''W-What?!'' Shizuo asked in shock. He couldn't believe what Izaya had just asked of him.

''I said kill me! You're stupid and now you're deaf too?! You have done so much damage to my heart already, why not finish it till the end?!'' Izaya screamed, pulling a dumbstruck Shizuo's hand down, towards where his heart was, the sharp tip of his sword piercing through the fabric of his clothes. Izaya had almost made the final plunge, when a third sword clashed with Shizuo's and threw it away.

''Stop it!''

Izaya heard the familiar scream of his clone son, crying in the background. Delic was the one who pushed the sword away, pulling the still dumbstruck Shizuo off of Izaya's body. The situation was getting very awkward, the two fighting males having a stare contest in the pouring rain. It would look like a romantic, if Shizuo wasn't holding a bloody side, fresh crimson blood dripping from his fingers, and a blue bruise forming on Izaya's hand and waist, his black uniform jacket ripped from the bottom and the right sleeve was missing also.

''Izaya, Shizuo, please stop it!'' The high voice of Hibiya pierced the silence. Both kings turned their heads towards the clones of them, the blond clone holding the raven clone close, trying to protect him and calming him down.

The scene struck the both kings I unison, reminding of a moment buried in the past.

**Flashback**

_They both were sleeping on the picnic blanket, Izaya lying his head on the strong chest of Shizuo. They were gazing at the sky, trying to make out the shapes that the white fluff balls made. They were content with only each-other, living off of one another's warmth. _

_Shizuo was holding Izaya's shoulder, rubbing small, delicate circles in the skin, which was bruised. And accident occurred two days ago. Izaya had tripped on the stairs, and Shizuo was trying to catch him, grabbing his shoulder, but accidentally used too much force, saving Izaya from the fall, but giving him a bruised shoulder. And Shizuo asked for Izaya's forgiveness for the last two days. Izaya just laughed, brushing the topic off, saying that he would have been more bruised if he fell, so the blond did him a big help, leaving him only with a small bruise._

_The sleeping blond turned his head at the sleeping raven on his chest._

_''Izaya?'' Shizuo asked._

_''Hmm?'' Izaya grunted back, showing the blond that he had his attention._

_''I'm still sorry for what I did.'' The blond said in a sad tone._

_''Shizu, I thought we were over this topic-''_

_''No, let me finish.'' Shizuo cut Izaya off. ''Give me your hand.'' The raven complied, giving his hand to the blond. Shizuo intertwined their pinky fingers, lacing them together._

_''I am making you a promise.'' The blond started.''I promise to never again hurt you. Not physically or emotionally. I promise.''_

_''Okay, I'll keep you at that promise, Shizu...''_

They returned to the reality, Shizuo hanging his head downwards. The soldiers, Delic and Hibiya stood still, giving the old lovers space. Shizuo said something under his breath, only Izaya barely hearing him. The ravens eye's grew at the words that escaped the brutes mouth.

''W-What did you say?'' Izaya asked.

''I'm sorry I broke my promise.'' Shizuo repeated in a whisper. ''That is one of the promises I wish I had never broke.'' The blond said, still holding his bloody side, he rose to his feet, making his way towards the raven. He outstretched his hand for Izaya to take, helping him up.

''I want to end this.'' Shizuo started again.''I want to end this stupid feud. When our parents died, I wanted to be by your side, comforting you, but I caused you more pain that you needed to feel in your whole life. I'm sorry, Izaya. Can you forgive me?'' The blond stared at the raven king, his eye's sparkling with unshed tears.

''I've already forgave you the moment you left my life. I wanted you back so much, it hurt physically. I cried over you every night, having nightmares. But, I can't you forgive you so easily for our parents murde-''

''It wasn't me!'' Shizuo screamed back at the raven. ''I think that there is someone, who sabotaged the whole thing from the start. Do you really think I would kill our beloved parents?! I tried to save them, but the time I needed my inhuman strength, it failed me. I know someone made it look like it was my fault. And they lied to me, to make me think it was you! I have the proof! I actually sent a letter to you to finally make up, but someone had sabotaged the letter, making you think I was calling you out to war! See-'' Shizuo pulled the letter out of his pocket. ''This isn't even my handwriting. Someone tried to fake it, but I saw right through it.''

Izaya's eye's softened, trembling with tears.

''I-I had a hunch myself. I knew you loved me too much and our family to do something like that. I'm so sorry, Shizu-chan..'' Izaya sobbed out, tears spilling over. Shizuo cried together with him, seeing how much hurt his lover felt throughout the years. He outstretched his hands wide, inviting the raven for a hug. Izaya hesitated for a bit, but then made his way, wanting to be held in the loving embrace of his blond lover once again.

When Izaya had almost reached Shizuo, feeling his body heat, when suddenly, a sharp pain struck his back, making him let out a painful cry, falling forwards. The raven would have fallen to the ground, if not for Shizuo catching him.

''Izaya! What happened?!'' Shizuo screamed in horror, seeing the weak raven fall onto him. The blond looked at the back of Izaya, seeing a small pocket knife sticking into his back, slightly covered in the ravens blood. The crowd around them screamed in horror as well. Shizuo raised his head upwards, his eye's dilating in horror, betrayal and anger. He finally saw the person standing in front of him, who was guilty for the mess the two kingdoms were in.

''YOU!?''

* * *

**Hehe, sorry for the cliffy. But I know most of you can already guess who it is.**

**This is the most mayor chapter I have written in my life. Honest. Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate it. **

_Hunneh,_** if you are reading this, I have taken your request into consideration. But I want to know some details from you. How do you want it? As a Shizaya story? Straight following the movie? One thing- please not a Shizuo x Vorona story. I hate that pairing.. Write me how do you want it, and if I have some time in the not so far future, I may write it. **

**Sorry for the sappiness. And the grammar mistakes, if i have made any.**

**Thanks to all the rest of you. You all can still vote for the new stories. Actually, Please vote, I really need them. Here are the summaries again and the votes.**

**1\. Shadow Of A Fire**

_Shizuo Heiwajima is the son of a famous man, that has money and power galore. But, do a problem the blond has caused for the company, he is receiving a punishment. A whole summer at a ranch full of horses, with no luxury, no money,(beside the one he earns himself), and an annoying raven haired flea on his back. But is this summer really going to be hell? Or is it going be an experience he would never forget, and his first romance? And what is the raven hiding?_ _**Shizaya, AU,**_ _**Not entirely OOC. Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst. Rated T (No votes for now (**__**why?)**__**)**_

**2\. Real Gone **

_Izaya Orihara is a famous racer, and the most important race of his career is coming up soon. But after a minor race, the raven gets lost in a small town called Ikebukoro. There he meets a tall, handsome and mysterious blond, who hates his guts, maybe because Izaya had crashed his car in his bar or something, and now he has to pay him back by working for him. Will Izaya make it to his big race in time? Or will he even want to leave Ikebukoro? __**Shizaya, AU. Genre: Romance/Humor Rated T**_** (changed- no votes)**

**3\. Suit And Tie**

_Izaya Orihara is starting his new job at a very successful company, finally getting his dream job. The staff is friendly, the salary is great, and the boss is totally hot. In fact, the blond has expressed his interest in the raven with flaming gazes. What does he want with him? Will Izaya play along? And will it turn out a passionate romance or a hurtful heartbreak? __**Shizaya, AU, a tiny bit OOC. Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt**__/__**Comfort/Angst. Rated M (2 Votes)**_

**4\. Shizuo And Izaya With Dotachin And Shinra.**

_The earth is infested with ghosts and demons and only two angel warriors are sent from heaven to exterminate them, but actually they were kicked out. The blond angel, for anger issues and eating the whole stock of sweets and milk that could be found in heaven, and the raven for messing with the other angels and f*****g every guy he could find. Now they have to buy their way back to heaven, working on earth. But that doesn't mean that they can't have the time of their lives and fight with style and hotness.__** Parody of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Shizaya, AU. Genre:Parody/Romance/Humor. Rated M (2 Votes)**_

**For now, we have a tie! Vote more, to decide the winner!.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the stupid last chapter...**

**Love you all, stay awesome!,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	14. Chapter 13: The End Of The War

**Hello, my dear readers! I saw all your reviews, thank you a big time! I love reading all of your awesome reviews, and they make me so happy! I see you all favourite and follow this story, and I squeal like a crazy fangirl every time. Thank you all! I love you! I am all of your biggest fan! **

**This story is coming to a close end, I don't know if this is the last chapter or not, we'll see. You will get a very fluffy epilogue, so watch out for that.**

**Royals: Chapter 14**

* * *

The crowd was in shock. The raven haired king laid in the hands of the blond king, Shizuo sporting a concerned facial expression over the male, that he was holding in his embrace. It would look like a very romantic scene, if not for the bloody side of the blond king, and the pocket knife, that was sticking out of the raven kings back. The terrified screams turned into gasps of shock, when the angry and betrayed king sent a glare, that could probably turn a person into ashes. This was the person, that caused all the hate, heartbreak, anger, misery, sadness and hurt. This persons doing had made the mess the two kingdoms were in. And everybody felt betrayed, for the person was no stranger to them. It was the Orihara castle's head and personal maid.

Miss Namie Yagiri.

* * *

''YOU!?'' The hoarse roar escaped the trembling lips of the blond king. He knew who this woman was. He understood how dumb he was actually. Of course. This was the woman, that had told him about Izaya killing the royals. He should have known! That woman always followed Izaya like a dog, trying to get his attention, but being ignored by the younger puppy- Shizuo.

Izaya shivered in pain, lying in Shizuo's embrace, grasping his jacket. The blond turned his attention from Namie away, turning it to Izaya. He called for Shinra, who passed Namie with a snare, carrying his medical bag over with him. He ordered Shizuo to lay Izaya on the ground on his stomach. While Shinra attended the injured king, the blond was boiling with anger.

This woman had taken his happiness from him, all by mere words, which were never true. Shizuo couldn't even understand why he believed her. Maybe he was shocked from the incident and was on the lookout for the guilty party. And he guessed, Namie knew it as well.

The anger went over the limit, Shizuo unsheathing his silver weapon, charging at the raven haired female, who quickly dogged his attack. The anger didn't falter from his expression, trying very hard to place a blow at the cunning and evil female.

Seeing the fight unfold, Delic jumped in between, trying to fight the woman too, but none of the male's were able to harm Namie.

Hibiya had ran to Izaya, helping the bespectacled man to take care of his injured father. The king was having the small knife pulled out of him, Shinra immediately disinfected the wound, wrapping the injury in bandages. The white cloth slowly seeped with crimson blood. The knife had plunged too deep for the doctor's liking.

The bespectacled man rose to his feet, walking over to the fight, Hibiya on his tracks helping Izaya to walk. The raven king was feeling better, but it still hurt. The fighting blond's and the raven haired woman stopped and turned their gazes to the doctor and the two raven royals.

''Namie Yagiri. I should have seen the sign, that the past royals sent me. To imagine, a lowly servant erupting such chaos between these very respectable kings. What had made you think this was a good idea?'' Shinra said in anger and hate.

Namie was distracted, so Delic made a jump to capture the female, holding the sword at her neck, but not striking. If it would be needed, he would place the lethal plunge, but for now, he allowed the woman to talk.

''Oh, like you had guessed it was me all along at the first day. This plan worked so long and it was going to work, if not for that stupid Heiwajima sniffing something fishy in this. I do understand, I didn't actually try as hard to fake the letter as I should have. Who would have guessed that Izaya-sama would send Shizuo the letter back.'' Namie answered.

Shizuo almost burst with anger and hate, but tried to keep as calm as possible, only raising his voice in a scream.

''What could you possibly think to gain from this situation, if it would have worked!? Did you think, that Izaya would applaud you or come to cry in your shoulder?! He needed me-''

''All Izaya-sama needs is ME!'' The woman screamed back, cutting the blond king off. She started to breath heavily, her eye's full of anger turned to the blond. She tried to struggle in Delic's hold, but the prince had a good hold on her.

The crowd gaped at her words. What could she mean by that? Namie continued her rant.

''You are just a failed human being! You try to protect Izaya, and end up bruising him!'' This referring to the stair incident. Shizuo winced, not wanting to admit, that the woman's words were true. But that was not all.

''You always drag around him, like a parasite, you interrupt his precious work with your nagging! Can't you see, you don't deserve him!'' Namie screamed at Shizuo's face. The reaction made the whole crowd and Izaya go wide eye. The strong blond sank to his knees, shaking with unreleased tears and fear. He whispered something, that nobody heard. Namie scrunched her face in disgust, snarling.

''What did you say, Neanderthal?'' She snarled.

''You're right.'' Shizuo said again, this time a little louder. Even Namie herself was shocked, but only for a second. A winner grin plastered her face.

''See, you admit it yourself.'' Namie said, the grin evident even in her voice.

''I always hurt you, Izaya, even when I don't want to. This strength is such a curse, all it does is hurt everything I touch and love.'' Shizuo sighed, turning to face the shocked raven king.''You know, she is right. I know you can see it yourself. But all I want to say is. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all I have done to you, because I can't forgive myself. I love you, so I need to stay away from you. I never want you to hurt, and I don't want to be the cause of your misery anymore.'' The blond slumped on the ground, silent tears falling from his eye's, his gaze turned to the ground. Izaya wanted to cry too. He never knew how much the blond hated himself.

Namie was laughing like a maniac in Delic's hold. She shook with laughter, tears of happiness forming in the corners of her eye's. Her plan was done! The blond surrendered, and now she had Izaya all for herself.

''See, Izaya-sama, he isn't good for you! All he ever did was hurt you! Can't you see, that I am perfect for you? I adore you, and would never dream of hurting you so bad like this brute did! Why can't you see tha-''

''SHUT UP!'' Izaya's scream echoed throughout the field, making Namie close her mouth. She didn't think he would be angry at her. She had thought that he would be happy to be rid of the blond and would run away together with her. And if he wanted, he could take Hibiya with them.

''You are the one, who doesn't see, what you don't want. You don't want me to be together with Shizuo, because you are in love with me. But you are blind! I would never choose you over my Shizu-chan!'' Izaya screamed at the dumbstruck female. The blond king turned his teary-eyed look back at his old lover, hope glinting in his eye's.''I love him with all of my heart, and I love everything he does. He my have looked like a lovesick puppy following me around, but I loved that. He never made me feel alone. Even when you left me, you never left my mind and dreams.'' Izaya said with a soft smile, making his way towards the blond, slightly limping.

Shizuo rose to his feet, going towards the raven. He smiled, seeing how, after all of those years, the raven king never stopped loving him. They finally reached each-other, their hands intertwining. Izaya continued his long held in confession.

''You don't even know, how much I freaking missed you, Shizuo.'' Izaya said happily, standing on his toes, reaching to find the blond's lips. The two kings locked in a kiss and they felt how much they had missed each-other. The held each-other in long forgotten embrace, their warmth warming their cold and rain wet skin. The crowd cheered for them. It seemed like the long feud between the land's had finally came to an end.

But now, it was Namie, who was boiling with anger. How could Izaya take that brute back, after he caused him so much pain?! Perhaps...this was what they called...true love. An emotion, that allowed to forgive anything, to just be together with your chosen one. It was a very beautiful thing. And Namie almost gagged. If she didn't deserve to be together with Izaya, then nether will Shizuo!

Namie saw that Delic was distracted, so she shook of his hold, took his sword and charged with the full intention to kill the blond king. ''Die!'' She screamed. The couple broke apart, Shizuo putting himself as a shield for the raven king.

But Namie never reached the royal couple, for she was struck down by another raven, which shared the same face as the man she loved. She started to fight the golden eye prince, rolling on the ground. The fighting couple didn't see, that they were getting closer to the river, until when Hibiya struck his hand at Namie, when they rolled over the edge, falling in the dry river bed, whose water was blocked with an unstable dam, that threatened to fall in at any second.

''HIBIYA!'' Delic screamed in horror and fear, rushing to the side of the river, trying to find the raven prince he loved. He saw them. And if he didn't act fast, they would die.

The blond prince slid down the side of the cliff, trying to find a place to put his leg and hand to hold on. There was a small platform just out of Hibiya's reach, and the raven was scared, while the raven haired woman clung to his leg, trying to pull him down, too deep in her madness to care of her well being.

''If Izaya can get his happiness, then you surely won't!'' Namie screamed, pulling Hibiya's leg to drag him down with her.

A sickening crack echoed throughout the air, as the unstable dam finally decided to break down, the water flooding the river bed, filling up fast, dragging wooden parts with the flow.

Izaya saw the dam break, rushing to the side of the cliff, trying to find Delic and warn him. He spotted the blond mop of hair that resembled his lover.

''Delic! Hurry, THE DAM!'' Izaya screamed. Delic caught the warning, trying to reach the smaller raven.

Once the blond could reach Hibiya, he outstretched his hand for the prince to take. As soon as the gloved hand was put in his, Delic started to pull the raven up, being as strong as his father, pulling the woman along. He didn't want to save Namie, but if she dragged along, he would put her in prison. As Delic had this thought in his head, the woman's hand slipped from Hibiya's leather boot and she fell, the river taking her away, never to be seen again. Oh well. Never mind about the prison.

Delic dragged the small raven out, the crowd cheering again. Once Hibiya had land under his feet, he jumped in Delic's embrace, hugging him so hard it was getting hard to breath for the blond.

The older couple smiled, making their way towards their counterparts. Delic bowed at Izaya, begging his forgiveness, which was given to him in a heartbeat. Izaya smiled and hugged his raven son, glad that he was alive. Shizuo did the same to Delic, forgiving him, once he understood, that the tragedy with Roppi was Namie's fault too.

By now, the rain had stopped and the sun had peeked from the clouds, making the scene look decorated with diamonds.

The two kings and the two prince's shared an embrace, turning to their country. Shizuo spoke together with Izaya, finally after such a long time.

''Our people! We are glad to announce, that the wall that separates these lands will be torn down as soon as possible. And we are glad to announce a very joyful event. Since we both never got to the wedding, we are going to get married.'' They finished their announcement, when Delic and Hibiya took a step forward, having an announcement of their own.

''And I, Delic Heiwajima, promise to make Hibiya the happiest prince on the earth, I promise to cherish and love him with every vibe in my body, if he would give me the honor,'' Delic knelt down on one knee in front of Hibiya,''of becoming my husband. Hibiya, will you marry me?'' Delic asked. Hibiya started to cry tears of happiness, jumping on Delic, the blond picking him up and twirling them around, as Hibiya screamed his answer.

''YES! Delic, yes, I will marry you!''

The crowd was getting crazy, their happy screams and cheers making a deafening sound. The blond king laughed, screaming in happiness.

''LET'S GO HOME, EVERYBODY!''

* * *

**Yay, happy endo! **

**I'm only sad, that this chappy was so short. I think that there is no use to write another chapter, for that basically sums it up. But I will write one, if you want. It would be a wedding chapter.**

**Leave me a message at the reviews, if you want a wedding chappy, or just the epilogue, because it is going to be something else (not a wedding chappy).**

**The voting is still open!**

**Once the epilogue is written, the voting will be closed.**

**Gomen, about the grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you all, who waited for the happy end of this story. It is a bit shorter, than I imagined, but, I guess it's okay for the first time. Don't go away, because it's not the complete end. **

**The summaries of my next works:**

****1\. Shadow Of A Fire****

_Shizuo Heiwajima is the son of a famous man, that has money and power galore. But, do a problem the blond has caused for the company, he is receiving a punishment. A whole summer at a ranch full of horses, with no luxury, no money,(beside the one he earns himself), and an annoying raven haired flea on his back. But is this summer really going to be hell? Or is it going be an experience he would never forget, and his first romance? And what is the raven hiding?_ _**Shizaya, AU,**_ _**Not entirely OOC. Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst. Rated T (No votes for now (why?))**_

**2\. Real Gone **

_Izaya Orihara is a famous racer, and the most important race of his career is coming up soon. But after a minor race, the raven gets lost in a small town called Ikebukoro. There he meets a tall, handsome and mysterious blond, who hates his guts, maybe because Izaya had crashed his car in his bar or something, and now he has to pay him back by working for him. Will Izaya make it to his big race in time? Or will he even want to leave Ikebukoro? __**Shizaya, AU. Genre: Romance/Humor Rated T**_** (changed- no votes)**

**3\. Suit And Tie**

_Izaya Orihara is starting his new job at a very successful company, finally getting his dream job. The staff is friendly, the salary is great, and the boss is totally hot. In fact, the blond has expressed his interest in the raven with flaming gazes. What does he want with him? Will Izaya play along? And will it turn out a passionate romance or a hurtful heartbreak? __**Shizaya, AU, a tiny bit OOC. Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt**__/__**Comfort/Angst. Rated M (2 Votes)**_

**4\. Shizuo And Izaya With Dotachin And Shinra.**

_The earth is infested with ghosts and demons and only two angel warriors are sent from heaven to exterminate them, but actually they were kicked out. The blond angel, for anger issues and eating the whole stock of sweets and milk that could be found in heaven, and the raven for messing with the other angels and f*****g every guy he could find. Now they have to buy their way back to heaven, working on earth. But that doesn't mean that they can't have the time of their lives and fight with style and hotness.__** Parody of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Shizaya, AU. Genre:Parody/Romance/Humor. Rated M (3 Votes)**_

**For now, NO. 4 is the winner, but it can still change. VOTE, VOTE, VOTE.**

**For now, stay happy, stay cool, stay awesome, and be yourself,**

**See you soon, my lovelies,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


	15. Chapter 14: Royal Wedding

**Hello, my dear readers! It's finally time for the wedding chapter of Royals! I suggest you listen to "Ever Ever After" By Carrie Underwood, for this chapter is kinda based on the song.**

* * *

''So, what do you think, Shinra?'' Izaya asked his adviser, twirling around in his wedding attire. The king was dressed in a pristine white suit, a satin sash tied around his waist, secured in a bow on his back. His beautiful raven hair was clean and brushed, his blood red eye's sparkling with unshed joy. The bespectacled adviser was dressed in a simple tux, a huge grin on his face, seeing how his king was finally happy whit his life.

''You look perfect, Your Highness.'' Shinra said smiling and turned around hearing the door to the dressing room open. In walked two maids, Erika, and the newest maid, Anri. Erika was holding a piece of the royal attire for weddings – a white cloak with fur trim around the edges. The maids put the royal garment on the king, securing the cloak with a small buckle around the neck, which was formed like the Orihara family crest – two roses, one white, one black, crossing each-other.

Izaya slipped on his white dress shoes, finally ready to go see, how his clone son was doing with his dressing.

* * *

King Shizuo was giddy in his dressing room, the servants dressing him took too long! He wanted to go to the altar, and finally be united to the love of his life, for the time they had left in their lives.

The blond king was dressed in a black suit, a bow-tie fixed on his neck. He was wearing polished, shiny dress shoes. Suddenly, the door to his dressing room opened, his two clone son's coming in. Shitsuo had casted aside his butler uniform, dressed in a simple tux, holding the royal wedding cloak with the Heiwajima family crest – a white heart inside a red crown. Roppi was dressed in a black tux with a hood, which had a red fur trim on it. He took the cloak from Shitsuo's hands, coming closer to his father. Shizuo knelt down, feeling the small hands secure the garment on his body, making the cloak stay on one shoulder. The king rose up again, a smile on his face. Roppi stretched out his hand for the king to take.

''Let's go check up on Delic, and then it's show time!'' Roppi said with a giggle.

* * *

Hibiya was very nervous, his hands constantly tugging at his clothes. His wedding attire was different, but he felt beautiful. Many maids rushed for his aid, putting his outfit together. The golden eye prince was happy, feeling how close his happiness is to him, and after just a little more time, he will be united for life with the person who changed his perspective on life and love.

When the maids had finally put on his wedding clothes, the door to his room opened, Izaya and Shinra coming in. The young prince turned his head around, seeing his father dressed in his royal attire. The raven king stopped in his tracks, his eye's full of admiration and love, his hands reached out in a hug. Hibiya stood up straight, walking to his fathers embrace, feeling the genuine emotions in the hug. Izaya pulled back, dragging his hands down his clones pale arms and hips.

''Hibi-chan, you look so beautiful!'' The raven king exclaimed. The prince truly was beautiful.

The small raven was dressed in a similar suit to his father, but instead of the bow, a half of a dress skirt was connected to the bottom of the jacket, reaching the ground and tied to his hips with a lace bow, the family crest in the middle of the bow. The prince looked like a sparkling diamond in the shining light, that cut through the window.

Izaya stretched out his elbow for Hibiya to take. The raven prince took a deep breath and curled his intertwined their hands together. Erika handed them two flower bouquets. The royals took the flowers, heading for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile the blond king went to his clone, checking how the magenta eye prince was coping with the dressing and nervousness. Shizuo knocked at the wooden door, hearing an 'ok' to come in. The blond king went inside his son's room, seeing how it had changed in the years. The once dark room with shut windows and torn paintings, was now filled with light. The windows were open and the walls were decorated with portraits of Shizuo, Izaya, and a painting with Delic and Hibiya together, smiling. It had been done half a month ago.

And just last month, the year long feud had been forgotten, the royal kings announcing their

engagement. And as a plus, the royal prince Delic had proposed to Hibiya. The royals were having a double wedding, the kings having the postponed engagement, and Hibiya marrying Delic.

Delic was standing on a small platform, getting his shoes polished. He was dressed in a black tux, a magenta shirt under a white waistcoat, and a black jacket over it. He had gotten rid of his earphones, and now was tugging at the chafing bow-tie.

The blond king smiled at his nervous clone son, taking a small black box out of Shitsuo's hands. Shizuo made his way towards his fuchsia eye'd son, opening the small box, which held two cufflinks with the family crest on them. Delic smiled, stretching out his hands, for his father to put the small accessories on him.

''Today, you not only get married to a man you love, my son, but you become a king of a new kingdom. I'm so proud of you, Delic.'' Shizuo said with a smile.''And I'm sorry also. This revenge plan only hurt me and the people that I love around me. Thank you for stopping this, before it got out of hand.'' The blond king finished. He hoped that his prodigy would forgive him, when he felt the clone pull him into a tight hug, which the blond king returned. Once the royals broke away from the embrace, the king showed the prince to the door. Just a little more time, and both of the royals would receive their happiness.

* * *

The church in the crossroads at the two kingdoms was bursting with people. The building itself was very big, but now it was packed with as many wedding guests as it could hold. The others were sitting in their homes, watching the big event on their TV's.

The first wedding was going to be for the old kings, finally getting united, before handing the throne to their children.

Izaya was a bit nervous, his palms slightly sweating. Hibiya was standing beside him, calming his creator down, giving the king a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. The raven prince handed the bouquet to the king, pushing him slightly to the grand door of the church, before returning to the limousine, waiting for his entrance.

* * *

All eye's were turned at the raven king, when he entered the church, his golden crown sitting in his dark locks, enhancing the white suit, that Izaya was wearing. A small gasp escaped Shizuo's lips, as he basked in his lovers beauty. The old kings had reached the age of almost 60, but due to the magic existing in their land, they held the power to look eternally young. Once Izaya had reached the altar, he took the blond kings offered hand, intertwining their fingers, standing next to each-other, listening to the priest.

* * *

Izaya exited the church, now as a married man to the love of his life, ready to send off his clone to reach that same level of happiness. The raven king opened the limousine door, seeing the small raven prince staring into his creators eyes, hoping for good news. The smile, that graced the old kings face told him, that the ceremony was a big success.

Izaya outstretched his hand for the prince to take, leading the nervous raven to the massive wood door, and behind them was the blond prince, his palms sweating, swallowing nervous lumps down his throat.

The wooden door opened and the wedding march played for the second time, but this time, two raven royals entered. Delic's nervousness was gone in an instant, his eye's almost popping out of their sockets, seeing his beautiful bride. The raven prince looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to the blond prince, seeing the pink blush on his loves cheeks, their gazes locked only at each-other. Once the ravens reached the platform, the old raven king passed his clones hand to the blond clone, giving his trust and care to Delic, before Izaya took his place beside his husband on the throne, in which he sat the last time.

* * *

''Do you, Delic Heiwajima, son and clone of King Shizuo Heiwajima, take Hibiya Orihara, son and clone of King Izaya Orihara, to be your lawfully wedded husband and your Queen?'' The priest asked the blond.

''I do.'' Delic gave an immediate answer. The priest bowed his head, and then turned to the raven prince, asking him the same question.

''Do you, Hibiya Orihara, son and clone of King Izaya Orihara, take Delic Heiwajima, son and clone of King Shizuo Heiwajima, as your lawfully wedded husband and your King?''

''I do!'' Hibiya chirped happily. The priest smiled at the childishness of the prince, and even the old kings grinned.

''Then please, exchange your rings.'' The priest said, outstretching a small, white pillow, on which two golden rings with jewels sat on. The two princes exchanged their rings, squeezing their hands together, their gazes meeting. The priest put the pillow away, turning his attention back to the royals with a smile.

''Then now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and...husband. You may now kiss the bride.'' The priest stuttered for a bit.

The blond prince turned towards his lover, caressing his cheek and leaning in to capture the sweet lips of his lover. The newly wed couple shared a tender kiss, uniting them forever.

* * *

The old kings rose from their thrones, ordering the young royals to kneel before them. Izaya took off Shizuo's crown, approaching Delic.

''Delic Heiwajima, do you swear Your loyalty to this country and your Queen, promise to guard these things more than Your own life?'' Izaya asked.

''I do, Your Highness.'' Delic answered truthfully, feeling the golden accessory set on his head. He still held his position on the ground.

Shizuo took off Izaya's Queen crown, approaching Hibiya, who was bowing down.

''Hibiya Orihara, do you swear, that you will be the caretaker of this land and rule it over with love and admiration, do you swear to guide Your King to the right path if he chooses the wrong?'' Shizuo asked.

''I do, My Lord.'' Hibiya made a smile bow, as Shizuo placed the golden crown into the dark locks of hair.

The two old kings outstretched their hands, making an announcement.

''My darling people, place receive your new rulers, King Delic Heiwajima and Queen Hibiya Heiwajima!''

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers, congratulating the new King and Queen.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me until the end!**

**There is still the epilogue left, so stick around for that, if you want.**

**Sorry for this chapters lateness, gomen.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**You can still vote for the next 5 days, but then it's over. Here are the votes:**

****1\. Shadow Of A Fire****

_Shizuo Heiwajima is the son of a famous man, that has money and power galore. But, do a problem the blond has caused for the company, he is receiving a punishment. A whole summer at a ranch full of horses, with no luxury, no money,(beside the one he earns himself), and an annoying raven haired flea on his back. But is this summer really going to be hell? Or is it going be an experience he would never forget, and his first romance? And what is the raven hiding?_ _**Shizaya, AU,**_ _**Not entirely OOC. Genre : Romance/Drama/Angst. Rated T (2 votes)**_

**2\. Real Gone **

_Izaya Orihara is a famous racer, and the most important race of his career is coming up soon. But after a minor race, the raven gets lost in a small town called Ikebukoro. There he meets a tall, handsome and mysterious blond, who hates his guts, maybe because Izaya had crashed his car in his bar or something, and now he has to pay him back by working for him. Will Izaya make it to his big race in time? Or will he even want to leave Ikebukoro? __**Shizaya, AU. Genre: Romance/Humor Rated T**_** (no votes)**

**3\. Suit And Tie**

_Izaya Orihara is starting his new job at a very successful company, finally getting his dream job. The staff is friendly, the salary is great, and the boss is totally hot. In fact, the blond has expressed his interest in the raven with flaming gazes. What does he want with him? Will Izaya play along? And will it turn out a passionate romance or a hurtful heartbreak? __**Shizaya, AU, a tiny bit OOC. Genre: Romance/Drama/Hurt**__/__**Comfort/Angst. Rated M (6 votes)**_

**4\. Shizuo And Izaya With Dotachin And Shinra.**

_The earth is infested with ghosts and demons and only two angel warriors are sent from heaven to exterminate them, but actually they were kicked out. The blond angel, for anger issues and eating the whole stock of sweets and milk that could be found in heaven, and the raven for messing with the other angels and f*****g every guy he could find. Now they have to buy their way back to heaven, working on earth. But that doesn't mean that they can't have the time of their lives and fight with style and hotness.__** Parody of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Shizaya, AU. Genre:Parody/Romance/Humor. Rated M (3 Votes)**_

**OMG, No. 3 is on the lead! You can still change it, so VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**P. S I just finished watching K (K Project) and I am simply in love with the SaruMi pairing, so if you like that fandom, I will be working on some one-shots about SaruMi.**

**Thank you all, and stay awesome,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


	16. Epilogue

**Thank you all for reading this story to the very end! This is my first story, that I have finished in my entire life. I really love reading, and a little while back I started to get into writing. I am so happy that so many of you voted for my next story, because it means you love my shitty writing.**

**A million thanks to you, my readers! This story proved that my work is considered readable. I wouldn't be here without you all. Thank you! The winner story is at the end authors note.**

**Royals: Epilogue**

* * *

A few years had past from the time, when the two kingdoms had finally set aside their feud and finally lived happily ever after.

The old kings had left for a vacation, finally catching up the lost time they had together, while as the new royals – King Delic and Queen Hibiya ruled over their new land as well as their ancestors. They were a beloved King and Queen, visiting the school of Hibiya's childhood friends, visiting Mairu and Kururi and, occasionally inviting them over. Both royals opened their castles doors for any stray animal, collecting so many, that they had to open a small petting zoo and donated it to the kingdoms orphanage.

But another miracle was happening. Hibiya was pregnant. Yes, he was a male, and he could bare children. It was possible from the blessing of the gods, their ancestors and one Shinra Kishitani.

Right after the wedding ceremony of both royals, Shinra had approached the young King and Queen, and told them the wonderful news.

**Flashback**

_''Excuse me, Your Ladyship!'' The bespectacled doctor rushed towards the new Queen, slowing down quickly bowing before the royal. The raven queen bowed back, a giggle escaping his mouth._

_''Shinra-kun, don't be so formal! I am the same Hibiya-sama as always to you.'' Hibiya said to the doctor, who smiled back. The brunet man fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, before continuing._

_''So, about why I stopped you. I know this will seem as an inappropriate question, but...Hibiya-sama, are you a virgin?'' The doctor asked. Hibiya blushed ten shades of red, before sputtering out a quiet squeak,that held the word 'no'. Shinra smiled and blushed too, a question escaping his mouth.''Did it happen the night you ran away?'' Hibiya nodded blushed so hard, that the bespectacled man almost could feel the heat radiating from the young Queen._

_''Well, Hibiya-sama, I have great news for you! Could you please fetch your husband and join me in my laboratory?'' The doctor requested. The raven Queen nodded again, rushing to find his beloved husband._

* * *

_Once the newly-wed couple entered the infirmary, the grinning doctor rushed towards them, embracing them both and leading them to his couch for them to sit on._

_''So, Shinra-sama, why did you want to bring us here?'' The blond king asked the doctor._

_''I have a question for you both, my royals. Have you considered having kids?'' Shinra spit out, taking the two young royals by surprise. The couple looked at each-other, blushed and gave their answer._

_''W-We have. So, do you need to take our DNA now, or something?'' The blond asked. The doctor shook his head, a huge grin forming on his goofy face._

_''No, I am not talking about clones. What I meant was, do you Hibiya-sama, want to go through the same process as a female does in pregnancy? Do you want to produce your own flesh and blood, not human carcases with you DNA?''_

_''I-Is that even possible?!'' Hibiya sprung to his feet in excitement. Shinra fixed his glasses again, the grin still growing on his face._

_''As a matter of fact, it is! I had been working with this project since your parents, but one night, the past ancestors gave me the final piece of my equation, which is top secret!'' Shinra said in a stern voice.''But it had proven successful on animals and one same sex couple. It is possible for the same sex couple performing sexual intercourse to produce an offspring! So I called you here, to offer this possibility. What do you say?''_

_**End of flashback.**_

Their response had been a quick one, and it was a 'yes'. The dream to produce children with the one you loved, no matter the gender was finally a reality. The pregnancy wasn't very easy, with many mood swings, back and leg pains, cravings, etc. But in the end, it had been successful.

* * *

It was a slightly foggy morning of the Heiwajima land. The sun was slowly rising above the horizon, while the royal messengers delivered the kingdom a message.

The cold stone wall, that separated the two kingdoms has been torn down a long time ago. To celebrate the unity once again, a strong castle had been built in the middle of the two kingdoms, the castle serving as a symbol, that a child of the Heiwajima land and a child from the Orihara land, had settled the year long feud. Delic and Hibiya occupied the new castle, the one in Shizuo's land reserved for Roppi and Shitsuo, and the Orihara castle for Shizuo and Izaya.

Once the kingdom had read the message posted on the front gate, they were overwhelmed with joy. The Queen had given birth to twins and the whole kingdom had been invited to announcing ceremony.

The huge crowd stretched miles long, and when the sun had rose above the horizon, the people of the Heiwajima land stood in the humongous courtyard of the royals, eagerly waiting to see the newborns.

Shinra walked onto the balcony, from the whole land could be overlooked and rose his head to the sky, outstretching his hands in an embrace position, as if hugging the sunlight, but actually, he connected to the spirits of the fallen kings and queens of this land. The bespectacled man could almost see the calm faces of the queens and kings in the clouds, their embrace and touch in the wind.

Taking a deep breath, the doctor went back inside, leading Shizuo and Izaya out on the balcony to be met with cheers. They separated – Izaya to the right and Shizuo to the left, outstretching their hands to the entrance of the balcony, where Delic and Hibiya exited, the queen holding two small children in his hands. They approached the edge of the balcony, Delic standing on the left and Hibiya to the left. The blond king took the small, blond child in his hands, leaving the raven haired child in his husbands arms. They turned to the crowd, slightly holding up the children to show the kingdom, which was erupted in cheers.

A small raven haired boy dressed in white and pink, with bright neon pink eye's sat in the embrace of the Queen, as for a small blond boy, dressed in white and turquoise with light blue eye's sat in the embrace of the King.

The children were outstretched to the sky, and Shinra could almost see a clear image of the past King and Queen smiling down at the picture. They outstretched their hands in an embrace, the wind serving as their touch in this world. The wind carried a few cherry blossoms towards Shizuo and Izaya, ruffling their hair, as they embraced together, understanding that it was a touch from their parents, a few tears escaping Izaya's eye's at the contact.

The wind carried on to the newborns, splitting the gush in two. The wind that caressed the pink eyed child was warm and playful, making the small prince ticklish and to squirm in the Queens hold, pawing the wind, feeling it's embrace. The wind that caressed the blue eyed prince was warm a calm, making the small blond lean into the invisible touch to his cheeks.

The scene brought tears into the Kings and Queens eye's, as well as the kingdoms, as they all bowed and curtsy for the royals.

''My beloved kingdom!'' The booming voice of Delic sounded in the sky. ''Today we present the future royals of this magnificent land – Prince Psyche and Tsugaru Heiwajima!''

The crowd erupted in cheers again, as the royals made their way inside the castle, and promising the land a bright future it finally deserved.

* * *

''Mom!'' Psyche's wail sounded in the two prince's bedroom one night. The two royals were putting their youngsters to sleep, but Psyche was a very active child, never wanting to go to sleep, while Tsugaru was a calm and slow child, always listening to his parents.

''What is it, Psyche-chan?'' The Queen knelt at the pink bed.

''Tell us a bedtime story!'' The hyper child said, squirming in the bed. The King and Queen sat down on the pink bed, a smile gracing their handsome features.

''Which story do you want to hear, Psyche-chan?'' Hibiya asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

''Tell us your story again.'' Psyche smiled a toothy grin, which missed the front teeth. Hibiya smiled and felt the hands of his beloved embracing his waist, Delic's chin resting on Hibiya's right shoulder.

''You guy's really like that story that much?'' Delic asked. Psyche nodded eagerly and Tsugaru smiled and nodded his head.

''Well, 'Mommy'. Will you tell us the story again?'' Delic asked with a smile. Hibiya smiled back and cleared his throat, before starting the old tale, of how love always found a way.

_''Once upon a time...''_

* * *

**A huge thank you again!**

**Sorry for the shortness and any grammar mistakes.**

**I can't believe I finally finished a story. It was all thanks to you. You all get cookies!**

**I really am happy about this, and I will never forget my first experience in this site as a writer. But that doesn't mean I'm quiting. No, everything is just begging. For we know the next stories on my account!**

**No. 3- SUIT AND TIE is the winner! Everyone who voted for it will get a PM soon,**

**No. 4 – SHIZUO AND IZAYA WITH DOTACHIN AND SHINRA will be the next work,**

**No. 1 – SHADOW OF A FIRE is the third story, and**

**No. 2 – REAL GONE will be the last one of the stories I currently have.**

**Thank you, and if you like, stick around for the future with me. Small one-shots will be uploaded occasionally differing from K to M. An M One-shot is already in my profile, so check it out if you want to. Any information about new stories will be posted in my profile too.**

**Thank you all, have a great summer with wonderful memories, adventures and stay awesome,**

**PrincessEvaOfTheZone.**


End file.
